The end of Death and Tears
by naucika
Summary: Ayu vient de déménager dans un petit appartement, où réside une vieille horloge. Un soir, Ayu se réveille à cause de celle-ci, et s'évanouie. A son réveil, elle se retrouve dans une sombre forêt, seule livrée à elle-même, suivie d'une ombre mystérieuse...


The end of Death and Tears

Prélude :

Dix-huit heures sonnaient à la vieille pendule d'un appartement dénudé d'autres meubles. Il s'agissait d'un petit T1 dans la ville de Nantes qu'Ayuna avait réussi à trouver pour continuer ses études. Le salon-cuisine était vide, tout comme la chambre. Seule la vieille pendule restait là, laissée par les anciens locataires certainement, adossée à l'un des murs de la petite chambre.

Un lourd silence régnait, comme tout appartement vide, mais ce fut de courte durée. En effet, un cri aiguë suivit d'un immense fracas assourdissant venait de troubler la quiétude de l'endroit.

Etalée dans un capharnaüm sans nom, Ayuna était sonnée par la chute. Elle s'était prise les pieds dans le fil de sa souris d'ordinateur et était tombée de tout son long dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans se releva, sonnée.

« Aie…la souris… »

Par terre, une montage de livre de révision, de romans et de BD jonchaient le parquet, ainsi que la petite souris d'ordinateur qu'elle avait emporté en même temps. Se maudissant de sa maladresse, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et ornés de diverses mèches orange, comme le fruit, ramassa toutes ses affaires et vint les placer sur le petit lit qui était restée dans la chambre. A part ce lit et l'horloge, cela restait les deux seuls membres du décors avec la cuisinière. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, et Ayu avait dans le coffre de sa voiture, qui l'attendait en bas, une tonne d'affaires à monter.

Elle classa les livres et les BDs sur une petite étagère d'un placard coulissant, puis redescendit jusqu'à sa voiture chercher deux petits meubles : une table pour la cuisine et une petite table de nuit en bois. Cela restait suffisant pour une étudiante comme elle. Il resterait ainsi qu'une grande table, puis ses vêtements à apporter en haut et deux trois autres sacs d'affaires inutiles, et elle aurait fini de déménager.

Bientôt le petit T1 d'Ayu fut présentable. Une petite table à manger dans la cuisine, un large bureau dans sa chambre, une tonne de vêtements empilés sur son lit, et un lampe sur sa table de nuit où reposait déjà un livre. La jeune adulte se mordit soudain les lèvres, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas de télévision pour faire marcher ses consoles. Elle se réconforta en se rappelant qu'elle avait tout de même son ordinateur portable encore dans sa voiture.

Après un dernier voyage, Ayu estima qu'elle avait enfin fini. Elle s'occupa furtivement de ranger par piles ses vêtements dans le petit placard coulissant de sa chambre et de placer ses affaires de toilettes dans la petite salle de bain. La méchée orangée s'étira de tout son long, contente du résultat. Bien sûr, elle devrait décorer aussi la chambre de nombreux posters en tous genres, mais elle verrait ça avec le temps.

Ayu fit quelques pas jusqu'à la cuisine-salon. Son intention se porta sur l'horloge restée là.

« Etrange… » laissa-t-elle échapper en s'avançant vers le vieux meuble.

C'était une vieille horloge comme on en trouve dans la maison de ses grands parents, avec un gros pendule au centre, dans du bois teinté et ciré.

Cependant, la vieille horloge indiquait dix-huit heures. D'un petit coup d'œil, Ayu regarda à sa propre montre. L'horloge était loin d'indiquer l'heure exacte : il était quinze-heures dix-neuf. Elle en vint à la conclusion que la pendule était cassée, et c'était pour cela que les anciens propriétaires l'avaient laissée là, seule dans un appartement vide et froid.

En étudiant d'un peu plus près l'objet, Ayu se rendit compte que le pendule ne bougeait même plus.

« Cassée…je me demande s'il est possible de la réparer. »

En haussant les épaules, la jeune fille se détourna de l'horloge et revint dans sa chambre où elle s'étala de tout son long sur lit. Elle sortit un grand carnet à dessin de son sac, et se mit à griffonner quelques croquis de-ci de-là.

Une demoiselle était allongée sur son lit, la tête sur son oreiller, les yeux clos. Ayu s'était endormie, fatiguée à cause de son déménagement, et les nuits précédentes qu'elle avait passé à finir un sujet d'art plastique.

Un son étrange la réveilla. Le son d'une pendule qui sonnait. Etonnée et engourdie, elle se leva sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Son carnet à dessin était par terre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait regardé. Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, et continua à marcher jusqu'au salon, étrangère à son propre monde à cause de son réveil prématuré. L'horloge continuait à sonner, régulièrement. Ayu arriva enfin devant elle. Elle sonnait minuit.

« Mais…elle est cassée pourtant, comment elle marche ? »

Doucement, elle posa la main sur l'horloge et l'ouvrit.

Ensuite ?

Ayu ne se souvient plus trop. Une lumière vive et puis le noir complet.

Un étrange rêve s'en suivit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était tirée de deux côtés, comme séparée en deux. Deux mondes, ou deux sortes d'entités qui l'appelaient.

Puis une troisième qui la séparait des deux autres, comme si elle disait… « Elle est a moi… »

« …uniquement à moi… »

Enfin le rêve s'écourta.

Et Ayu se réveilla.

Le sol était humide et froid sous la jeune femme. Sa main droite était engourdie par le froid. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur de l'herbe trempée et remplie de boue.

Délicatement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans une foret sombre et glaciale. Ses longs doigts fins commençaient déjà à trembler, comme quelques autres parties de son corps comme ses jambes.

« Où suis-je… »

Perdue, elle se remit sur ses pieds et commença à errer en silence à travers les bosquets humides. Une fine pluie ruisselait sur son visage.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ou avait-elle atterrit ? Elle était bien loin de son petit appartement à Nantes ou elle venait d'emménager. Ses pas avancèrent tout seul. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, mais qu'elle puisse sortir de ce cauchemar.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Derrière elle, une branche venait de tomber par terre. Elle serra contre elle son carnet de note qu'elle avait trouvé près d'elle à son réveil. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre.

« A l'aide…je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Et la jeune femme s'enfonça dans la forêt…

Ayu avait finalement fini par terre. Elle s'était prise les pieds dans une racine d'arbre.

Le nez dans la boue, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

Son attention se porta soudain sur ses mains. Elles étaient douloureuses et un étrange liquide coulait de l'une d'entre elle. Déconcerté, Ayu examina ce liquide qui ne ressemblait pas à l'eau de pluie désormais battante. C'était plutôt visqueux. Et rouge aussi.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscient au moment même où elle comprenait que sa main droite était entaillée d'une immense coupure dans son creux.

Une ombre avançait jusqu'au corps évanouie d'une jeune fille trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle arriva à son niveau, étonné de trouver quelqu'un à cet endroit. C'était une jeune femme plutôt petite, aux cheveux châtains qui lui arrivait mi-dos, et avec quelques mèches orangés qui étaient peu visibles à cause de la pluie. Elle tenait contre elle un carnet à dessin, et semblait littéralement frigorifiée : la jeune femme portait un unique T-shirt noir, et un jean bleu traditionnel. Trop peu pour un tel temps.

« Quelle idiote… »

L'ombre attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'éloigna avec elle.

A son réveil, plutôt douloureux d'ailleurs, Ayu s'était retrouvée allongée sur un manteau. Un manteau doux et moelleux. Un gros pull sur ses épaules, elle avait plutôt chaud à vrai dire. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle leva les yeux, et il s'avéra qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans une sorte de petite grotte. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait résonnait à travers toute la grotte : elle s'était trompée, rien ne s'était arrêté.

Dans un premier temps, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, remettant le pull sur ses épaules pour ne pas attraper froid. Puis, avec un sursaut, elle s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est quoi ces affaires ?! On…on m'a sauvée ?! »

Elle se releva, contente de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Après quelque coup d'œil dans les alentours, elle se rendit pourtant compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Une petite caverne, froide, mais au sec. Elle faisait une petite dizaine de mètres de large, pour autant de long. Un abris parfait contre ce mauvais temps.

Ayu fit quelques pas dans cette grotte. Près de la sortie, elle fixa la pluie qui continuait à tomber. Où était la personne qui l'avait emmenée là ? Dehors ? Il semblerait car la grotte était déserte. La jeune fille se retourna pour revenir au manteau. Son pied glissa alors sur une pierre humide qui bordait la sortie, et une nouvelle fois, Ayu se retrouva par terre.

« Aie ! »

Un douleur vive s'empara de sa main droite. En se relevant, la méchée se souvint de l'image de sa main en sang. Cette même main était enroulée dans du tissu fin blanc déchiré. On l'avait soigné. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur sa main, une voix derrière elle se fit entendre.

« Fais attention, un peu…tu vas te tuer toute seul à force… »

C'était une voix d'homme. Un peu sèche, mais douce dans le fond. Ayu se retourna, s'attendant à voir enfin son sauveur, mais à l'extérieur il n'y avait pas l'ombre de quelqu'un vivant. Elle sortit dehors, cherchant partout.

« Où êtes vous ? » appela-t-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Pas plus que personne n'apparut. La pluie glissa sur ses joues. En silence, elle retourna dans la grotte. Ses dents mordirent ses lèvres. Elle s'assit sur le manteau, sans rien dire. Finalement, les larmes coulèrent. Elle était toute seule, et quelqu'un s'amusait avec elle.

« je veux rentrer…je ne veux pas être toute seule. »

Le temps passa. Ayu avait attrapé son carnet, à moitié humide encore. Dans la poche de son jean, elle trouva un crayon de bois. Quelques traits se formèrent, petit à petit, sur une page blanche du carnet illuminé par quelques rayons de lune qui traversait parfois les nuages de pluie. Le visage d'une jeune fille, seule dans le néant apparu.

A nouveau, Ayu finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

Quel idiot. L'ombre revint après quelques temps. Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, en la voyant tomber. Aussitôt, il s'était enfui.

Au seuil de la caverne, l'ombre jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était à nouveau endormie. Il eut un soupir de soulagement qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha. Elle était emmitouflée dans son sweat noir, sur son long manteau. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid au moins.

Il resta quelques instant à ses côtés, se demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il s'assit finalement. Il faisait meilleur ici que dehors, surtout en T-shirt. Sa peau avait la chair de poule. Si elle, elle allait mieux, ce n'était pas son cas.

Sa main se heurta à nouveau au carnet. Après un vague hésitation, il l'ouvrit. Il tomba alors sur d'étranges croquis. Il n'y avait aucun doute, sa « protégée » avait un don pour l'art. Il s'attarda au dernier dessin fait. Une jeune fille, assise, au visage triste et perdu, dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler le néant : elle avait griffonner les contours en noirs, pour montrer l'existence, ou plutôt l'absence de vie autour d'elle.

Juste…une unique petite tache blanche dans son dos.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange, mais il s'avait que cette tache blanche derrière le personnage central le représentait.

« Elle est … bizarre… »

D'un geste, il referma le carnet à dessin. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

Après quelques secondes où il réfléchissait, il reprit le carnet et l'ouvrit à un page neuve. Le petit crayon de bois en main, il écrivit quelques mots, puis referma l'objet à nouveau.

Un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Il devait partir.

A nouveau, l'ombre disparut, grelottante de froid.

Etrange. Lorsqu'Ayu s'était réveillée, elle se souvenait vaguement du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Une ombre traînait autour de son corps évanoui. Mais à son réveil, personne n'était là. Sauf le soleil. Le beau soleil qui éclairait de ces doux rayons était apparu, enfin. Il faisait un peu plus chaud dans la grotte, c'était beaucoup plus agréable.

« Je ne rêve donc pas… »

Ayu s'étira de tout son long. Son carnet sur le côté, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu dessiner dans le noir de cette grotte éclairée par la lune, au dernier de ses réveils.

Elle put voir complètement ce qu'elle avait fait : un dessin qui reflétait, comme à chaque fois, ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle tourna la page, pour faire un croquis de la grotte. Ses yeux se figèrent lorsqu'elle vit une écriture inconnue sur la prochaine page.

Elle lut à voix haute :

« Pour survivre, faites attention à la moindre chose. Surtout à vos mains et vos genoux qui souffrent d'ors et déjà. »

Elle se regarda de bas en haut, et en effet, à ses genoux, son jean était troué, et ses mains bandées par le tissu blanc. Ayu eut un maigre sourire. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, quelqu'un était bien là. Elle n'était pas si seule. Elle se sentit rassurée.

Ayu décida d'agir. Elle avait plié ses affaires, ou plutôt celles de la personne qui l'aidait. Suivant son courage, du moins sa curiosité, elle avait décidé qu'elle devait chercher d'autres traces humaines. Il suffirait pour elle de sortir de la forêt.

Munies de son carnet à dessin pour tracer une carte, et n'écoutant que son courage (--'), Ayu sortit de la grotte, avec dans ses mains toutes les affaires qu'elle possédait. Si jamais elle se perdait, ou allait trop loin, elle pourrait tout de même survivre. L'expression survivre était un bien grand mot avec ce qu'elle avait, car son ventre criait famine. Et ce n'est pas avec un manteau et un sweat que l'appétit de son ventre serait comblé.

« Parti comme ça, je ne vais pas aller loin. »

Elle engagea tout de même la marche, persuadée d'y arriver. Au moment où elle sortait, sa tête se heurta à une énorme feuille d'arbre qui faisait office de sac. A nouveau, elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sans avoir eut le temps de dire « aie ». Décidément, il ne lui arrivait que des misères. Elle attrapa le sac-feuille, et y trouva à l'intérieur divers fruits et de la viande cuite dans une feuille plus petite. Mal à l'aise, elle s'assit et mangea un peu de viande. Les larmes coulèrent encore le long de ses joues.

« Merci…merci beaucoup à vous… »

Elle se rendait compte, tant bien que mal, que si cette personne n'était pas là, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Peut être tuée par des animaux sauvages, ou morte de froid lorsqu'elle était tombée la première fois. Elle dégusta le repas en silence, et en garda un peu pour plus tard, si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose d'elle même.

Son voyage pour sortir de la forêt commença alors…

Il n'avait rien dit. Son propre ventre criait famine, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Il arriverait sûrement à trouver d'autres choses en parcourant comme elle la forêt.

Il avança un peu, puis trébucha sur une pierre. Il tomba alors, tremblant.

« Merde…j'vais pas y arriver si je continue comme ça. »

Ayu n'avait pas la notion du temps. Sa montre s'était arrêtée, et son téléphone portable indiquait trois heures du matin, alors qu'il faisait jour.

La pluie de la journée précédente laissait dans les airs une odeur agréable de mousse fraîche. Tout autour d'Ayu, chaque détail du décors était cependant glissant. Au moindre faux pas, elle tombait. Et c'était plus d'une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à terre. Ses mains étaient endoloris, ses coudes aussi désormais. Quelques gouttes de sang tombaient parfois sur le sol, mais Ayu avait apprit, depuis les heures qu'elle déambulait dans cette forêt sans fin, qu'elle devait arrêter de se plaindre. Elle n'arriverait à rien si elle continuait ainsi à gémir sur son sort.

Elle avait aussi apprit que l'Est de la forêt se terminait sur de la falaise. C'était là qu'elle était, si on considérait qu'elle partait du sud sur sa carte. Elle continuait désormais à suivre la falaise.

Et le temps passa…

Ayu s'était arrêtée un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle marchait et son ventre n'avait pas oublié de le lui rappeler. Par chance, une petite rivière coulait non loin. Elle descendait en cascade de la falaise, sur la gauche, et continua plus loin dans le centre de la forêt. La chute d'eau formait une large pièce d'eau, à l'eau profonde et sûrement froide. Les gouttelettes, qui tombaient sur les flancs de la cascade, offraient cependant un spectacle magnifique en scintillant de toute part.

Un havre de paix pour la jeune perdue. Assise sur un rocher, elle essayait de toute récapituler.

« Je déménageais, je me suis endormie. Cette satanée horloge a commencé à marcher, et puis ce rêve étrange. Ensuite, je me réveille dans le froid dans cette foret, je tombe dans les pommes, me réveille dans la grotte, apprenant que quelqu'un me surveille ou me suit, je ne sais pas. Et là, ça fait des heures que je marche, et les seuls paysages qu'il y a, c'est cette foret et ces falaises ! J'en ai marre. »

Elle était vexée. Qui plus est, elle ne pourrait pas retourner à la grotte pour la nuit. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'elle marchait, et le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Ayu fixait la cascade. Une idée venait de lui traverser la tête. Autour de la cascade, il semblait que les parois de la falaise était plus accessible. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille grimpait de rocher en rocher, avançant de plates formes en plates formes.

Le pied d'Ayu glissa soudain. Elle se rattrapa à la corniche du dessus dans un dernier réflexe. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle continua à grimper. Après quelques escapades, le demoiselle arriva enfin en haut de la cascade. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle était sans aucun doute à quelques centaines de mètres du sol, et une vue panoramique s'offrait à elle de tous les côtés. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Derrière la falaise, où elle espérait trouver une issu à la forêt, se trouvait un paysage qu'elle aurait ne jamais voulu voir à cet instant : la mer. Une immense étendue d'eau qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'horizon. Un véritable Océan.

Et ce n'était pas tout. En se retournant, Ayu eut une idée de l'immensité de la forêt. En fait, la forêt était grande, certes, mais elle était longée de par en par de falaises.

Ayu venait enfin de comprendre. Elle resta coi de stupeur :

« Une île…ronde…entourée uniquement de falaises…et une seule rivière qui passe en son centre…une…île… »

Une île sans le moindre signe d'habitation humaine. Elle était seule –ou presque- dans cet endroit. Elle pleura à chaude larmes.

« A l'aide…s'il vous plait… »

Désorienté, la jeune femme chercha frénétiquement dans tous les sens, ne voulant pas croire à la triste réalité : elle était prisonnière, seule livrée à elle même, et quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il fallut quelques temps pour Ayu pour reprendre ses esprits. Hagarde, elle voulut commencer à redescendre la falaise. Rien ne lui servait à rester là. Elle avait à peine bougé, lorsqu'elle glissa –comme d'habitude- sur un pierre humide de la cascade. Elle glissa alors sur le côté. Sans doute trop : sans pouvoir se rattraper à temps, Ayu tomba en arrière, inexorablement, en chute libre, droit sur les rochers d'en bas, à côté de la pièce d'eau.

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. La petite jeune femme qui essayait de se sortir de ce pétrint semblait avoir trouvé un moyen plus radical pour décamper de ce cauchemar : la mort.

Mais ce n'était pas son choix à elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. En tombant, son épaule se percuta à un rocher effilé qui ressortait de la cascade. Un autre cri s'éleva dans le bruit assourdissant de la cascade. Alors qu'elle tombait droit sur le sol, quelques chose, parti de l'une des plates formes de la falaise, la percuta de plein fouet, la poussant dans l'eau, au lieu qu'elle se percute aux rochers. Le temps parut long à la jeune fille. Quelqu'un était accroché à elle. Plus grand, car il la protégeait des autres rochers grâce à son corps.

Le choc avec l'eau eut enfin lieu. Ayu avait eu l'impression de s'être fait giflé sur tout son corps. Désormais, son corps s'enfonçait inéluctablement. Engourdie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'eau, cherchant de l'aide . Dans l'eau moussée par le plongeon non volontaire, elle distingua une ombre. En y regardant un peu mieux, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du corps d'un homme. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui.

Son cœur fit un bon. L'eau prenait une teinte rouge autour de cet homme, et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle était certaine qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il avait les yeux clos.

Dans un accès d'adrénaline, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, et essaya de remonter à la surface. Ses petites jambes battirent autant qu'elles purent, en vain. Ayu n'avait elle même plus assez de force.

_« J…je veux pas mourir… »_

Elle continua à nager, en tenant la personne avec ses bras. Ils étaient trop profondément enfoncée dans le creux que formait la cascade, et les remous ne lui permettaient pas de remonter aisément, encore moins avec quelqu'un à sa charge.

Elle aurait pu le lâcher et remonter seule. La solution aurait même été logique. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner cette personne qu'elle considérait comme son sauveur depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Ses forces la perdaient et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal dans sa cage thoracique. Elle battit une dernière fois les pieds, dans un dernier espoir. La surface de l'eau lui sembla alors s'éloigner peu à peu.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent soudain. C'était les bras de la personne qu'elle tenait fermement elle même.

Ses yeux se relevèrent sur le corps auparavant inconscient de l'homme. Deux beaux yeux verts turquoises la fixait, comme étonné. L'homme commença à nager à son tour, et à eux deux, ils purent voir progressivement la surface s'approcher.

Ils y étaient presque, lorsque soudain les poumons d'Ayu lâchèrent. Elle avala de l'eau en grande quantité qui se déversa lentement dans son thorax. Ayu sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Ayu ouvrit les yeux.

Au même instant, elle cracha de l'eau. Ses poumons lui faisaient horriblement mal, et son cœur avait du mal à suivre. Ses poumons se vidèrent petit à petit de l'eau qu'ils renfermaient, et la respiration revint peu à peu à la jeune femme. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux deux beaux yeux verts turquoises. Du sang coulait sur sa tempe, et à divers autres endroits de son corps : la peau était arrachée comme des lambeaux de tissu. Sa respiration était courte, mais un sourire s'était affiché sur son visage au réveil de la jeune femme. Sourire qui disparut en même temps que les paupières se refermaient. Il tomba évanoui sur elle, épuiser de lutter contre la douleur.

Froid. Puis chaud. A nouveau froid. Et encore horriblement chaud.

L'alternance de ces sensations lui saisissait le corps. Parfois il transpirait, d'autres fois il grelottait. Par contre, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Il luttait contre tout ce que son corps ressentait. Il aurait aimé dormir, mais des douleurs aux muscles et à certains membres l'en empêchait. Il ne se souvenait plus quand il s'était réveillé mentalement. Une heure ? Ou peut être deux ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, et ce n'était pas son esprit confus qui l'aiderait.

Il savait par contre que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui. Il sentait régulièrement quelque chose de froid passer sur son front. Ces moments là étaient apaisant. Il arrivait à peu près à être entièrement lucide, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait une voix aussi, inquiète.

Quelques minutes étaient passées en silence. La personne qui s'occupait de lui était partie. Lorsqu'elle revint, l'agréable sensation d'un éponge froide sur son front brûlant se fit sentir. Estimant qu'il était assez lucide pour une conversation, il ouvrit les yeux. Une exclamation de joie le fit sursauter.

« HOURA ! »

Vraiment un fille étrange.

Un tissu noir dans les mains, sa jusqu'à présent « protégée » s'occupait à son tour de lui, lui passant de l'eau froide sur le front. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son corps. Beaucoup de blessures le faisait souffrir, mais chacune avait été bandé par du tissu noir.

Du tissu noir. Ce détail lui sauta aux yeux, et il se retourna immédiatement vers la jeune fille. Comme de fait, une grande partie de son T-shirt avait été arraché pour pouvoir le soigner.

« Idiote… » laissa-t-il échapper.

Devant la mine étonnée de celle qui ne comprenait pas, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Il avait dit ça, mais son propre T-shirt blanc était lui aussi déchiré pour soigner les blessures de la journée précédente.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux.

« C'est normal. Merci à vous aussi. »

Un silence s'imposa. Ayu n'était pas à l'aise. Elle n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec les gens. Elle aurait voulu lui poser une tonne de questions, mais le fait qu'il ai fermé les yeux soulignait le fait qu'il voulait se reposer.

Ayu resta silencieuse. Le garçon devait être très épuisé. Autant par ses blessures que par la fièvre qu'il semblait avoir attrapé bien avant la chute dans l'eau. Son front était brûlant. La jeune femme passait régulièrement un morceau de son T-shirt mouillé pour le soulager. Elle en fit une plus ample description : le jeune homme, qui avait a peu près son âge, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, trempé encore à cause de la baignade non volontaire, et ses yeux, qu'elle avait croisé à plusieurs reprises, était d'un vert de jet. Un vert magnifique qui captivait la jeune fille. Ensorceleur. Un idée étrange lui traversa la tête.

« Raah….je joue trop aux jeux videos ?

-…pardon ?

-Tes yeux. »

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut. Il se releva d'un coup, affolé.

« Quoi ?! Comment sont-ils ?

-Et bien…verts ! D'un beau vert entre émeraude et turquoise…un vert que je n'avais jamais vu, en dehors de dans un jeu vidéo.

-J'ai…mais c'est impossible, j'ai les yeux marrons ! »

Un silence glacial s'imposa à nouveau. Ayu secoua sa tête, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Le jeune homme se rallongea à terre, passant le bras sur ses yeux. Et comme si c'était évident, il posa la question qu'Ayu elle même se posait.

« Et toi ? De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?

-Noir. Enfin, d'un marron tellement foncé que cela donne l'impression que je les ai noirs. Pourquoi ?

-…toi aussi…tu as des yeux Mako. »

Un courant d'air glacé longea l'échine d'Ayu. La blague était très mauvaise. Des yeux makos. Et puis quoi encore ? De un, ce garçon avait la même culture générale qu'elle. Les yeux mako était les yeux verts turquoises que ceux qui avait eu des injections de mako –ou plus précisément de la rivière de la vie- dans les veines. Cela se rapportait au jeu Final Fantasy 7 qu'Ayu connaissait particulièrement. Elle aussi avait pensé à ça, en voyant ses yeux, mais de façon ironique, sans y croire.

« Tu plaisantes. Dis tout de suite que nous sommes dans FF7, tant que tu y es !

-…en haut. Qu'as-tu vu ?

-J'ai vu…que nous sommes prisonniers sur un île parfaitement ronde, sans la moindre trace d'être vivant dans les alentours.

-…une île entourée de falaise de toute part ?

-Oui.

-MERDE ! Manquait plus que l'on atterrisse là ! »

Ayu venait elle aussi de comprendre le raisonnement du blessé.

« …l'île Ronde. Celle qui est en haut à droite de la carte de jeux. Là où se trouve la grotte où la matéria Chevalier de la table ronde se trouve. »

L'autre ne répondit rien, comme si le silence acquiesçait les propres paroles d'Ayu. Cette dernière eut un soupir. Elle avait du mal à y croire. La jeun fille se leva finalement, prête à s'éloigner.

« Je vais chercher le manteau et le pull. Ils doivent être en bas de la falaise : ils sont tombés lorsque l'on a fait un plongeon. »

C'était aussi un moyen de fuir. Pour le moment, cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il l'avait fuit jusqu'à présent, et lui annonçait qu'ils étaient dans un jeu video, bien que lui non plus ne voulait pas y croire. Cela voulait dire qu'il venait aussi de la Terre. Qu'il était comme elle.

Ou pas forcement. Il pouvait très bien être un habitant de ce monde, et à s'être retrouvé là. Il connaîtrait lui aussi les yeux makos, et la carte est sans doute semblable dans ce monde que sur la télévision.

Ayu eut un autre soupir. Elle se tenait face à la falaise. La chute devait être impressionnante vu d'en bas. La distance était à peu près de la même hauteur que du haut de la tour Eiffel jusqu'au sol.

En cherchant un peu, elle trouva les affaires, étalées par terre. Son crayon de bois était brisé en multiples morceau. Elle réussi tout de même a en récupérer une partie. Quelques pages de son carnet étaient dispersées sur le sol. Une à une, Ayu les ramassa. Le pull et le manteau ne semblait ne pas avoir subi beaucoup de dégâts quant à eux. Ils étaient simplement couverts de la fine poussière qui recouvrait le sol.

Ayu revint alors sur ses pas. Ainsi, le jeune homme, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, pourrait se réchauffer, et peut être que sa fièvre passerait plus vite.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, elle se retrouva devant l'autre côté de la cascade, là où elle avait laissé le souffrant. Mais cette place était désormais vide. Une boule dans la gorge, elle dut admettre qu'il l'avait encore abandonné.

« Mais….il est malade ! Il est fou ! »

Elle fit quelques pas dans la forêt en face de la cascade, et bientôt le jeune homme réapparut sur son champ de vision. Il était accoudé à un arbre, essayant sans doute de partir. Il n'avait pas réussi à aller bien loin avec ses blessures et sa fièvre.

« Revenez ici ! » hurla Ayu.

Elle le rattrapa. Ce dernier la repoussa d'un geste.

« Laisse moi.

-….je…je…hors de question ! Vous restez avec moi !

-Je ne suis qu'un poids pour le moment. Essaye plutôt de survivre dans cet endroit au lieu de t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est bien à vous de dire ça !

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon ! »

Il avait hurlé ça en l'attrapant par le col de son T-shirt. Surélevée à quelques centimètres du sol, Ayu était devenue muette de stupeur. Le regard qu'elle croisait était rempli de haine. Ou peut être pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres, un instant déconcertée, puis elle osa reprendre la parole.

« Vous mentez très mal ! »

Il la lâcha soudain, ses yeux ouverts d'effrois.

« …comment ?!

-Les yeux. Les yeux des personnes disent tout. Ah ! »

Il venait de la pousser à nouveau. Elle tomba sur le derrière, et le jeune homme commençait déjà à repartir. Prise de colère, Ayu se releva et partie dans la direction opposée du jeune homme.

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas… » fit simplement l'homme en disparaissant.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à me noyer ! »

Comme si un seau d'eau froide lui avait été renversé sur la tête, le jeune homme se retourna. Ayu était hors de vue déjà, et lorsqu'il entendit les remous de l'eau, comme si quelqu'un venait de plonger dedans, il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé.

« IDIOTE ! »

Il courut, malgré ses douleurs. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la pièce d'eau, il n'y avait plus que les vagues et une ombre qui nageait au fond de l'eau glaciale. Il ne prit pas le temps de comprendre, et se jeta immédiatement à l'eau. L'eau froide lui brûla ses blessures déjà faites, et il voyait flou à cause de sa fièvre. Il nageait jusqu'à l'ombre qui avait plongé loin dans l'eau. La silhouette de la jeune fille fut bientôt reconnaissable. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et semblait avoir d'elle même vidé ses poumons. Après quelques brasses, il put enfin l'attraper dans ses bras. Il l'a maudissait, elle et ses réactions stupides. Il essaya de la faire réagir, en vain.

Il porta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et lui offrit une partie de l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux.

Rassuré, il la remonta à la surface. L'air libre remplit à nouveau ses poumons, et ils purent respirer convenablement. Grâce à sa force, il la poussa hors de l'eau, et la suivit de peu. Il fit quelques pas sur la terre ferme et tomba lourdement par terre, sur l'herbe verte qui bordait la forêt.

« Idiote…tu es folle…qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! »

Il se tourna, restant toujours allongé, mais sur le dos cette fois-ci. Elle était à genoux non loin. Elle abordait un sourire un peu stupide.

« Vous voyez ! » dit-elle simplement.

Il resta choqué un bon moment, l'info ayant du mal a arriver jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé. Il comprit alors que la fille l'avait entourloupé.

« …fallais vraiment que tu sois sûre…et que tu ais confiance en moi…

-Je l'étais. Pardon de la méthode que j'ai employé…

-T'as rien à faire avec moi. Je pars.

-NON !

-Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Si vous ne restez pas au moins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétabli, je me noie à nouveau ! »

Il eut un soupir. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire changer d'avis cette fille aussi têtue qu'une mule. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, fatigué par cet effort qu'il venait de faire malgré ses blessures. Elle allait le tuer si ça continuait. Il dut rendre les armes, et l'écouter pour cette fois-ci.

« Ven. »

Ayu releva la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Mon nom. C'est Ven. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, puis se releva pour se rendre au côté du malade.

« Moi, c'est…

-…Ayuna… »

Devant les yeux étonnés de la jeune fille, Ven s'expliqua :

« Tu as marqué ton nom sur ton carnet à dessin. »

Elle sourit. Ce garçon était étonnant parfois.

« Pas loin de la cascade, j'ai aperçu une grotte, avant que je ne te suive dans ton escalade. On sera à l'abris cette nuit.

-Je vais vous y emmener. Ensuite j'irai chercher du feu, et on pourra se réchauffer. Il faut que votre fièvre baisse.

-Ca passera…

-Mais bien sûr ! » ironisa Ayu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule qui semblait la moins endommagée, et aida à lever le jeune homme. Il lui indiqua de la main la direction à prendre. Après quelques minutes de marche à deux à l'heure, étant donné l'état des deux jeunes gens, ils arrivèrent face à une petite grotte, légèrement plus petite que la précédente. Ayu déposa un Ven grelottant sur le sol, puis repartie sur un « J'vais chercher du bois mort ! »

Ven resta alors seul dans la grotte faiblement éclairée. Le soleil avait presque disparut à l'horizon, et la lune était déjà visible dans le ciel.

Il se regarda un peu. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Il avait des courbatures partout où ils n'avaient pas de blessures, et là où il en avait, la peau le brûlait à cause de l'eau froide. Intérieurement, il remercia Ayu et sa folle décision. Sans elle, il serait sans doute mort au bout d'un jour ou deux, incapable de survivre par lui même.

Ven eut un sursaut. Un douleur terrible venait de lui prendre la tête.

« N…non…pas encore…laisse moi… »

La douleur disparut. La respiration courte, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était un danger pour cette fille. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il s'en irait loin d'elle.

Il eut un second sursaut lorsque, dans un fracas des plus total, Ayu était revenue. Elle s'était encore prise les pieds dans quelque chose, et venait de tomber de toute sa splendeur sur le sol dur et froid de la caverne. Les morceaux de bois roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Ven, qui leva les yeux en l'air.

« Idiote.

-Pardon, je ne voyais plus rien à cause des branches d'arbres…je me suis prise les pieds dans une pierre. Aie ! Ma main… »

Un douleur qu'elle croyait oublié venait de revenir dans sa paume droite. La blessure de la dernière fois s'était rouverte.

« Viens là. » fit calmement Ven en se relevant à moitié.

Elle apporta les morceaux de bois jusqu'au centre puis vint s'installer non loin de Ven à sa demande. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et retira le morceau de tissu blanc qui avait servi de bandage de fortune. Une large plaie, mais peu profonde, coupait la paume d'Ayu de bas en haut. Mais en plus de l'ouverture, une grosse écharde de bois s'était planté dans la chair de l'un de ses doigts.

« Ca va faire mal. Tu es prête.

-Je crois….WAIIHH »

Il avait tiré d'un coup sec. Cela avait du faire mal, mais elle ne souffrirait pas plus longtemps. Le sang commença à couler comme un petit filet d'eau coloré. Ven se pencha un peu et lécha la blessure quelques instants pour faire arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses joues prirent une teinte colorée, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il recula d'un coup, lâchant la main de la jeune fille. Il tourna la tête, gêné.

« Ca…ça devrait éviter que le sang continue de couler… »

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut déstabilisant. Ayu partit, sous prétexte qu'il fallait des pierres pour allumer le feu, et des feuilles mortes pour qu'il parte plus rapidement. Ven resta seul. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, mais il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur cette île.

« Elle va avoir peur de moi après ce que je viens de faire. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ayu fut de retour. Elle avait trouvé les dernières choses nécessaires pour allumer le feu, ainsi que quelques fruits au passage. Des litchis en particulier, et des pommes. Elle avait tout ramené dans la grotte où Ven l'attendait toujours. Il était adossé à l'un des murs, transi par le froid.

« Pardon, je vais allumer le feu tout de suite. »

Il fallut pas loin de dix bonnes minutes pour qu'Ayu obtienne un étincelle qui alluma le petit feu. Une douce chaleur enveloppa la petite grotte, et Ayu comme Ven purent voir correctement. Elle fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher.

« Il faut que vous vous séchiez. Nos vêtements sont trempés, et en plus vous êtes malade.

-Tutoie moi, s'il te plait. Je suis allergique à ton vouvoiement.

-Ah, pardon.

-Et arrête de t'excuser.

-Je suis déso…décoiffée…

-Hum… »

Il avait eut un maigre sourire. Ven s'approcha alors du feu, tout doucement, ralenti par la douleur. Ayu vint l'aider et tous deux s'installèrent près du feu.

« Vous devriez enlever vos affaires pour qu'elles sèchent. Sinon votre fièvre ne tombera pas, et vous attraperez froid.

-J'ai pas bien compris…

-Ah pardon ! 'tu devrais…blablabla' ! C'est mieux comme ça ?

-Non. Tu t'es excusée.

-Mais…

-Héhé… »

Il rit doucement. Ayu ne disait plus rien, peur de dire encore une bêtise. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme arrêta de rire et reprit :

« Tu as raison. Si je reste comme ça, je signe mon arrêt de mort. »

Il attrapa son T-shirt trempée par sa main et essaya de l'enlever. Un grognement de douleur sortit de sa gorge quand il avait essayé d'enlever les manches. Furieux contre lui même, il prit le risque à nouveau, mais les blessures répondirent aussitôt.

« Et c'est moi que l'on traite d'idiote. »

Ayu s'était approché de lui, et lui attrapa à son tour le T-shirt. Il la laissa faire, il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Bientôt, le T-shirt fut retiré, non sans mal. A plusieurs reprises, il n'avait pu ravaler des grognements de douleurs. La jeune femme plaça le t-shirt sur un rocher près du feu, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, pensive.

« Je vais devoir enlever vos bandages aussi pour le moment, désolée. Il faut qu'ils sèchent aussi. »

Avec un mouvement de tête affirmatif, il la laissa faire. Elle défit plusieurs bandages. La plupart était sur les épaules, d'autres aux bras, comme s'il avait protégé comme un bouclier la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras pendant la chute. Ayu se sentit coupable.

« Je suis désolée pour vos blessures…

-'tes' blessures… »corrigea Ven.

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Ayu. Après avoir enlevé chaque bandage, elle les plaça sur le même petit rocher à côté du feu. Il ne faudrait guère longtemps pour qu'ils sèchent. Ayu revint près de Ven, mais celui-ci eut cette fois un mouvement de tête négatif.

« Merci. Ca devrait aller pour la suite. »

Confuse, Ayu se retourna vers le feu. Elle apporta tout de même le manteau noir à Ven, pour qu'il se couvre, mais elle revint aussitôt s'asseoir. Le feu crépitait dans ses yeux. De belles flammes dans les tons orange et rouge. La chaleur du feu était vraiment agréable.

Levant la tête jusqu'au plafond, Ayu ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui la travaillait.

« Vous avez dormi comment la nuit dernière, si c'était moi qui avait votre blouson et votre pull ?

-Qui sait…peut être que je te répondrai lorsque tu me tutoieras enfin.

-…arg…tu as dormi comment alors ?

-Dehors.

-Mais il pleuvait ?!

-Et alors ?

-Et tu t'étonnes d'avoir de la fièvre ? Tu as mangé au moins ? »

Devant le mutisme de Ven, la méchée orangée se retourna, peu contente. Il était emmitouflé dans le manteau noir, et s'avançait vers elle pour avoir une place près du feu. Il haussa les épaules, sans répondre. De la sueur coulait sur son front, dut à la fièvre. Il plaça ses dernières affaires sur le petit rocher, et resta silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'allongea par terre, comme dénué de force.

« Ca va ? » s'affola Ayu.

« …j'en peux plus… »

Les flammes dansantes reluisaient dans ses yeux verts, perdu. Il les ferma lentement. Sa main chercha celle d'Ayu. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir, et la demande qu'il allait lui faire le dérangeait. Pourtant, il en avait besoin.

« Ayu…s'il te plait…peux-tu…

-Je peux ?

-…pardon d'avance…mais même ma vision est flou maintenant…

-…je veux bien tout, sauf que tu me donnes ton testament.

-…idiote…

-Alors ?

-…j'ai…faim…je..j'ai pas mangé…depuis que je suis là…sur cette île…

-QUOI ?! Mais…le sac de nourriture !

-C'était les seules choses que j'avais trouvé…

-Je rêve…et tu oses dire que je suis une idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi alors !

-…le roi…des idiots… »

Ayu soupira. C'était en parti, voir totalement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait ainsi. Elle se demanda par contre s'il n'était pas suicidaire dans son genre. Dormir dehors, ne pas manger, la protéger des rochers effilés de la cascade. Elle attrapa les fruits qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Que préfères-tu ? Litchi ou pomme ?

-Pomme…pardon… »

Avec ses ongles, Ayu commença à dépieuter la pomme, en enlevant sa peau fine qui la protégeait. Elle s'énerva quelques instants, puis réussit quand même à en obtenir le fruit. Ses yeux se portèrent un instant sur Ven. Il était à demi-conscient. Elle soupira en haussant les épaules. Elle croqua un morceau de la pomme et le mâcha lentement sans avaler. Elle se pencha sur le visage de Ven, et lui fit avaler ce qu'elle avait mâché en posant ses lèvres ses siennes. Ayu se sentit mal à l'aise, mais vu l'état du jeune homme, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ingurgite quelque chose.

Ce dernier avala lentement ce qu'Ayu lui avait donné. Cette dernière recommença à plusieurs reprises avec deux pommes entières. Il semblait qu'ensuite Ven n'avait plus faim. Ou qu'il trouvait que c'était suffisant.

Ayu croqua la dernière pomme pour elle. Les litchis serviront de petit déjeuner le lendemain. Ven ne disait plus rien. Allongé près du feu, il avait la respiration lente mais forte. Parfois la respiration s'accélérait. Il devait dormir maintenant. Sa pomme finit, la méchée sortit pour aller chercher de l'eau au clair de lune. Elle lui en ferait boire un peu, au risque de le réveiller.

C'est ainsi qu'elle revint avec, dans l'une des feuilles géantes des armes, de l'eau. Elle en avait bu un peu, tout en se rinçant le visage. Ven n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand elle était revenue.

« Ven…j'ai de l'eau…ça serait bien que tu en boives. »

Le brun ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il ne dormait donc pas. Il acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

« …merci, Ayu… »

Le problème de la feuille, c'est qu'il était difficile de boire dedans, du moins sans risque de se faire tremper. Pour la seconde fois, Ayu utilisa le même procédé. Elle attrapa l'eau dans sa bouche, tout en renversant une partie sur son T-shirt, inévitablement, et fit boire Ven. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, avalant l'eau donnée par becquée. Elle recommença deux autres fois afin qu'il put boire à sa soif, puis balança l'eau restante dehors.

« Dors, maintenant. » conseilla-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Il était déjà endormi.

Un rêve, ou la réalité. Il ne se souvenait plus trop. Les yeux mi-clos et le regard flou, il voyait quelqu'un qui bougeait devant lui, derrière les flammes. Quelqu'un qui se déshabillait petit à petit, enlevant ses affaires humides et trempée. Elle fut à un moment entièrement nue, dos à lui. Puis elle enfila le pull noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux, au cause de la différence de taille.

Elle posa une dernière bûche dans le feu, et alla se coucher par terre, de l'autre côté de la flamme dansante. Ses paupières se clorent. Il se sentait tendu d'un coup. Mais il se rendormi aussitôt, la fièvre l'avait vaincu.

A son réveil, Ayu avait chaud. Le soleil entrait dans la caverne, apportant une douce chaleur matinale. Elle était emmitouflée dans le pull noir de Ven, totalement déshabillée. Elle avait mis ses affaires trempées à côtés de celle du jeune homme, pour qu'elles sèchent. Lorsque son regard se posa dessus, elle eut un sursaut. Il n'y avait plus que ses affaires. Un second sursaut, lié par un connecteur logique, la fit se retourner jusqu'à l'endroit où Ven dormait. Ou plutôt avait dormi. Il ne restait que le petit calepin à dessin qui était ouvert à une ancienne page blanche. Dessus, y était inscrit encore des mots qu'Ayu lit une nouvelle fois à voix haute.

« Pardon, Ayu. Mon corps ne souffre plus trop, et ma fièvre a disparu. Il est désormais temps que je reparte de mon côté. J'ai mangé quelques litchis, je t'ai laissé les autres. Tu dois être en colère. Je l'imagine parfaitement d'ailleurs. Mais essaye de comprendre : je suis réellement dangereux pour toi. Si je ne suis pas méchant, je peux être dangereux. Fais attention à toi et à tout ce qui glisse. La rosée du matin rend tout humide, et j'aimerai que tu évites de rouvrir tes blessures. D'autant plus que tu n'avais pas soignée celle à l'épaule. Je l'ai remarqué ce matin, et je t'ai fais un bandage. Je me suis occupé de moi-même, les blessures sont parfois douloureuses, mais si je ne fais pas trop d'efforts, ça devrait aller. J'ai récupéré le manteau pour la nuit, mais je te laisse le pull. Et puis, il valait mieux pas que je te l'enlève de toute manière. Une dernière chose : peut être que la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, nous ne serons pas dans le même camps. Ne l'oublis pas. »

Ayu sortit dehors en courant, après avoir lu la lettre de Ven. Elle hurla alors à travers toute la forêt :

« VEN ! ROI DES IDIOTS ! »

Elle retomba sur ses genoux, volontairement cette fois. Elle était à nouveau seule, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne reverrait pas Ven avant longtemps, même si elle se jetait une nouvelle fois dans l'eau froide de la cascade.

Enfoncé dans la forêt depuis une bonne heure déjà, Ven entendit un cri venir de derrière lui. Une phrase en réalité.

« Ven ! Roi des idiots ! »

Elle avait du crier fort. Elle s'était réveillée en tout cas.

Au même instant, la douleur vive à la tête le prit. Il pesta, tombant par terre.

« Non…va-t'en…je ne veux pas…je ne t'obéirai pas… »

Tremblant, il se releva, et Ven continua son ascension dans la forêt de l'île ronde.

Notes de l'auteur :

-- bon, pas plus de trois chapitres hein…voilà le premier.

C'est encore pour faire mumuse '

Ça me calme un peu.

Partie deux

Ayu tomba par terre.

Allongée par terre, dans la petit maison de fortune qu'elle avait construite pendant le mois passé, la jeune Robinson venait de tomber de son hamac. Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ven, et que ce dernier avait disparu, l'abandonnant. Un mois qui lui avait servit à fabriquer une petite maison de bois, avec deux grandes pièces, non loin de la grotte de la cascade afin d'avoir constamment de l'eau, et une piscine privée (TT). Un endroit où elle se faisait à manger, et un autre ou dormir. Tout était fait en bois, et elle s'était fabriqué des matelas grâce aux peaux de divers animaux pris au piège. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Parfois, elle allait du côté de l'océan afin de pêcher du poisson. Elle avait réussi à avoir des carottes dans un petit par terre, mais aussi des navets et d'autres racines du même genres qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher dans la forêt. Elle espérait trouver un pied de pomme de terre un jour, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle avait aussi pu constater qu'il n'existait aucune créature appartenant au monde de Final fantasy 7, à son grand bonheur, car elle se voyait mal tuer un dragon noir, même si elle avait réussi à fabriquer un arc et des flèches. Elle avait aussi un couteau en os. Cela restait les seules choses défensives qu'elle possédait.

Mais le temps paraissait long. Elle se demandait bien comment elle pourrait sortir d'ici. : un radeau était bien trop difficile à fabriquer et à transporter de l'autre côté des falaises.

C'était donc en tombant de son hamac qu'Ayu s'était réveillée. Elle avait un joli mal de tête dont la cause était inconnue. Elle se releva. Elle portait sur elle le pull de Ven. Elle l'utilisait toujours pour dormir, et usait de ses affaires normales pour la journée. Elle les avait cousu et recousu pour obtenir des affaires convenables et pas trop déchirée.

La méchée sortit de sa petite cabane. Comme chaque fois, elle fit une petite marque sur l'arbre. Cela faisait exactement trente-sept jours qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle revint dans la maisonnette, et trouva sa carte sur son calepin. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait fait de nombreuses découvertes. Le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest avaient été longés de long en large par la jeune fille. Elle avait un endroit particulièrement rempli de fruit, et un autre plus propice à la chasse. Elle partait parfois sur deux jours pour faire des réserves étant donné que c'était non loin de son cabanon.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait explorer le Nord. Plusieurs fois, en rêve, elle se voyait y aller, et une voix l'incitait toujours. Ayu ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait s'y rendre.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, elle s'arma de toutes ses affaires : d'un grand sac en peau de lapin qui contenait à manger, et d'autres petites choses comme son crayon, et des vêtements. L'intrépide mis le cap au Nord. Il lui faudrait, si elle ne se trompait pas, une bonne journée pour s'y rendre, bien qu'elle soit du côté Ouest déjà.

Des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées. Ayu arriva enfin à la falaise nord. Epuisée, elle s'assit sur un rocher, face à la forêt luxuriante et verdoyante qui couvrait la totalité de l'île. Elle ouvrit son sac et attrapa un morceau de viande fumée puis l'engloutit. Elle avait eut du mal les premiers jours. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait du mal à accepter de vivre seule, mais le temps l'avait endurcie. Et puis parfois, elle était sûre d'entrevoir Ven disparaître derrière à un arbre ou un buisson. C'était peut être des illusions, mais Ayu y croyait dur comme fer.

Une fois son déjeuner finit, Ayu continua la marche le long de la falaise. Elle se mit soudain à chanter. Cela la calmait à chaque fois.

« What happened to you ?

You've played the victim for so long now in this game.

What I thought was true, is made of fiction and I'm following the same.

But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in

I'm not sure where I should begin.

I'm falling, I'm falling..."

La douleur d'être seule partit doucement. Ses pas la menèrent alors devant une nouvelle grotte. Elle en avait déjà répertoriée plusieurs ces derniers temps. Elle attrapa sa carte, et continua à en faire les tracés.

« Ici, une grotte… »

Une petite croix fut placée sur le dessin. Ayu rangea rapidement la feuille dans son sac, et décida d'entrer dans la grotte. A peine elle avait posé les pieds à l'intérieur, qu'une sensation étrange la saisie. Un horrible mal de tête la fit tomber par terre.

_« Délivre le…fait le redevenir ce qu'il était… »_

Une voix sifflante résonna dans sa tête. Elle voulut la chasser, tant elle était horrible. Un son aiguë, presque un ultra-son, s'intensifiait. Etrange, elle semblait connaître ce son. Mais impossible de savoir où.

Comme si on lui avait serré la tête dans un étau, Ayu se releva, endolorie. Elle fit quelques autres pas dans la caverne. Une douce lumière illuminait l'endroit. La jeune fille trouva aussitôt où elle était. La caverne du jeu, là où se trouvait la matéria des chevaliers de la tables ronde.

Sa main s'abattit sur sa tête. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à y croire.

Elle pénétra dans ce lieu sacré. Au centre, une petite sphère rouge, brillant de mille et un éclats, illuminait l'endroit de toute sa splendeur. Elle se tenait au dessus du sol, en lévitation. Ayu s'en approcha, pas après pas. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle était vraiment dans le jeu ?

Sa main tendu vers l'objet, elle s'en saisit soudain. L'éclat disparu, et seule la petite boule rouge resta dans la main de la jeune fille.

Emerveillée par une si petite chose, la méchée resta muette de stupeur. Elle se reprit après quelques instant de stupéfaction, et rangea l'objet dans son sac. Ce fut à cet instant précis que son regard se porta sur un autre détail de la pièce et qu'un cri de peur fut arraché de sa gorge. Dans un bloc de matéria qui formait le mur latéral, car maintenant, il n'y avait plus le moindre doute que ce soit de la matéria, le corps d'un homme était prisonnier. Ayu tomba les genoux contre le sol, encore plus stupéfaite que lorsqu'elle avait attrapé la matéria. Un rêve ?

Sa tête lui fit soudain mal, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Un sifflement horrible résonnait dans sa tête. Une voix lui ordonnait de tuer quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Et puis, où était-elle ?

Dans un noir complet, Ayu se releva, les mains sur les oreilles pour faire cesser l'horrible son. Mais rien n'y fit, et le son continua à lui percer les tympans. En face d'elle se tenait un visage sans corps. Mais pas un visage humain, bien que de long cheveux d'argents s'échappait du crane.

« Non…vas-t'en… » supplia Ayu.

La chose s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille fit volte-face et commença à courir dans ce néant.

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! VEN !!!! »

Et tout s'arrêta.

« AYU ! AYU ! REVEILLE TOI BON SANG ! NE LA LAISSE PAS FAIRE !»

Une voix l'appelait, la faisant sortir de son cauchemar. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, sous le choc. Elle avait envie de vomir. Une nausée lui prit, et elle s'écroula par terre. Elle était restée debout alors pendant son rêve ? Etrange. Et pourquoi Ven était en face d'elle, du sang ruisselant sur son bras droit et son torse. Ayu eut un hoquet de surprise.

« VEN ! Ven, c'est toi ! »

Elle se sentit à la fois rassurée, et perdue. Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Comme pour lui donner la réponse, ses yeux longèrent son propre bras jusqu'à sa main. Une main qui tenait fermement un couteau en os dont la teinte beige s'était changée en rouge carmin. Comme piquée par l'objet, Ayu le fit voler plus loin.

« Ah ! que… »

C'était elle. C'était elle qui venait de blesser Ven. Ce dernier avait la main sur son visage, il essayait lui même de vaincre quelque chose d'invisible.

« Vas-t'en, Ayu ! C'est moi qu'elle veut maintenant. Affaibli, je n'arriverai pas à lui faire face. Cours ! Vite ! Si tu me vois à nouveau, ne t'approche pas de moi.

-Hors de question ! »

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais elle s'avança jusqu'à un Ven souffrant et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le sang tâcha ses vêtements, et elle sentait la respiration saccadée du jeune homme qui luttait autant qu'il le pouvait contre le « elle » dont il parlait. Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Vas-t'en… »supplia Ven. « …je t'en pris…je n'arrive plus…elle va me faire plier…elle veut que l'on s'entre-tue… AH ! COURS ! »

En un instant, les yeux de Ven changèrent. La pupille n'était plus qu'une mince fente, comme les chats ou les serpents. Paniquant, Ayu hurla de toutes ses forces.

« VEEEEENNNNNNN !!!!! »

Les pupilles se dilatèrent au moment où les doigts des mains de Ven serrèrent le cou de la méchée. Ayu sentit la gorge la brûler de l'intérieur. L'air était bloquée dans sa gorge et elle ne parvenait plus à respirer lorsqu'ils se desserrèrent enfin. Ils glissèrent lentement jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, tremblant.

« Pardon…c'était pour ça…que je ne voulais pas que l'on reste ensemble… »

Il tomba sur elle, évanoui. S'il avait réussi à revenir à la réalité, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ses forces venaient d'être épuisées entièrement, jusqu'à la plus petite goutte de volonté.

C'était donc ça. Alors qu'elle traînait Ven hors de la caverne, et loin de la source des malheurs, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme prit dans la mako. Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, les yeux clos, habillés d'un long trench-coat noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'en bas des chevilles.

« Sephiroth…il n'y a plus de doute. Et celle qui nous fait tourner en bourrique, via la dose de mako que l'on a dans le sang, c'est…Jenova…le « elle » dont il parlait…c'était elle. Nous sommes bels et bien dans FF7. »

Lorsque Ven se réveilla, il était torse nu, allongé dans une autre grotte que celle de Sephiroth, mais bien au chaud sous une tonne de vêtements et fourrures en tous genres. Il était seul. Il chercha Ayu désespérément de tous les côtés. Il se leva même jusqu'au seuil de la grotte pour voir si elle n'était pas là. Dans la nuit noire, il se heurta à une petite forme aux cheveux orangés.

« Ah tu es là…

-Tu me cherchais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, un peu vexé par la question. Il n'avait effectivement pas réfléchi, et s'était mis dans la tête de la trouver, alors qu'auparavant, il l'a fuyait. Il était un peu en colère contre lui même d'agir ainsi, mais il avait ressentit l'inévitable besoin de la voir.

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis une moue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, debout et blessé ?

-…heu…

-File à l'intérieur.

-Que faisais-tu ?

-Partie chercher de l'eau.

-Mais, la plus proche partie de la rivière est à une heure de marche !

-Cela fait une heure que je suis partie.

-Hein ?! Ca devrait pas faire deux ?

-J'ai couru…maintenant file à l'intérieur. »

Sans rien dire de plus, Ven rentra dans la petite grotte. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais un feu était vaguement allumé : il n'était pas mort, mais il vivait ses derniers moments si personne ne s'occupait de lui. Ven plaça une bûche de bois à l'intérieur, et petit à petit, il reprit. Ayu rentra juste après, de l'eau dans une poche en peau de bête. Elle lui tendit.

« Tiens, bois. Tu dois avoir soif. Laisse s'en peu, je dois nettoyer tes blessures. »

Ven eut un sursaut. D'un signe de main, il incita Ayu à venir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Il leva alors la main de son bras indemne jusqu'au cou d'Ayu. Son amie recula alors d'un coup, apeurée.

« Pardon, mais, fais moi voir.

-Non !

-Ayu ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est rien.

-Montre moi.

-Non.

-Montre moi, te dis-je ! » ordonna-t-il sur un ton plus ferme.

Ayu se mordit les lèvres. Finalement, elle laissa Ven faire. Ce dernier attrapa son menton et le souleva. C'est alors qu'à la lumière du feu qui reprenait, il aperçut plusieurs marques sur la gorge d'Ayu. Des marques comme marquée par le fer rouge. Sur certaines d'entres elles, le sang avait sans doute coulé, vu les traces carmine indélébile pour le moment, malgré les efforts qu'avait du faire Ayu pour les effacer. Cette dernière tourna le visage en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Ven.

« C'est…c'est moi qui ai fait fais ?! Mais…

-La magie du feu…c'est la seule conclusion que j'ai pu trouver. Quand à moi, j'ai utilisé celle du vent. Tu as des marques partout sur le corps comme si tu avais reçu des coups de fouet, en plus des blessures faites avec mon couteau. »

Les yeux rivés vers le sol, Ayu se sentit très mal. Elle avait honte de s'être si facilement faite avoir, et d'avoir blessé Ven. Une petite tape sur le haut de la tête la fit réagir. Son ami ne semblait pas content de sa réaction.

« C'est pas ta faute…tu connais FF7, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que c'est Jenova.

-Oui…comment sais-tu que je viens de la Terre ?

-Ca me semble logique. Si j'en viens, tu y viens, en sachant que nous sommes les deux seuls pommés ici. Bon, évidemment, mis à part Jenova et son cher fils.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-De quoi ?

-Sephiroth…que fait-il ici ? Nous ne sommes pas là grotte nord, nous sommes donc après le jeu. J'irai même dire, nous sommes après le film, non ? Je ne sais pas pour Dirge of Cerberus, car il n'apparaît pas, mais nous sommes en aucun cas avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-La réponse était tout aussi embrumée que la réponse de 'qu'est-ce que nous on fait ici ?'…

-Je m'en doute. Tu vas bien sinon ?

-Hein ?

-Tes blessures ?

-Ah. Ca va, c'est superficiel et…aiiieuuu…. »

Ayu venait de toucher la large plaie sur le torse de Ven. Il grimaça aussitôt.

« Okai okai…j'ai en fait horriblement mal, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

-Si encore tu n'aurais pas prononcé le mot superficiel j'aurai pu te croire, mais tu es décidément un très mauvais comédien. »

En levant les yeux au ciel, Ayu attrapa le petit sac d'eau. Elle trempa une éponge qu'elle avait trouvé en mer –ne faites jamais ça, cher lecteur, c'est interdit TT espèce protégée si mes souvenirs sont bons- et la passa sur la blessure afin de la nettoyer. Ven serra les dents, mais lorsqu'elle lui mit la tranche de sa main libre à porté de mâchoire, il refusa.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle resta tout de même l'autre bras en l'air, au cas où. Elle passa l'éponge douce sur la plaie suintante, la nettoyant au mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le sang coulait encore parfois, à divers endroits. La coupure partait de la clavicule jusqu'au bas du ventre. Autant dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de regarder cette blessure, elle dit à Ven qu'il pouvait lâcher sa main, endolorie désormais, car elle allait maintenant lui bander la plaie.

« J'ai des morceaux de tissus qui feront l'affaire.

-Pardon…pour la main…

-Je te l'avais dis. C'est plus pratique pour éviter de crier…tu peux lever les bras ?

-L'un oui, l'autre non.

-Laisse tomber alors, c'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller comme ça. »

Elle s'attela à la dure tâche de bander tout son torse, sans trop lui faire de mal. Elle se plaça sur ses genoux pour cela, car elle ne pouvait pas faire le tour complet sinon. Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il avait de larges épaules, bien que plutôt maigre. Avec ses petits bras, elle avait du mal à faire le tour complet. A chaque fois que le tissu passait derrière, elle était obligée de se coller à lui pour récupérer le tissu pour faire un tour de plus. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, une bouffée de chaleur saisissait son corps. De plus, elle entendait son cœur battre à chaque fois comme un petit tambour. Elle fut vraiment heureuse d'avoir fini, car le mal à l'aise s'amplifiait par le silence de Ven qui ne disait rien, qui la fixait juste.

« Ton bras maintenant. »

Elle en oublia de descendre de ses genoux. Elle lui tendit à nouveau sa main, le temps de nettoyer, et cette fois-ci, il ne la refusa pas. Après quelques coups d'éponges, elle reprit le reste de tissu, et banda son bras. Cette plaie ci était beaucoup plus petite en longueur, mais plus profonde. Le sang coulait encore régulièrement, et le bandage devrait éviter d'en perdre trop.

« Tadaaaa ! Comme neuf. Enfin presque, je vais passer un coup d'éponge sur les marques de vent. »

Elle avait à peine attrapé l'éponge, que Ven la lui arracha :

« Ca ira. Fais moi plutôt voir ton cou.

-Mais, tes marques doivent te brûler !

-Ca va, je te dis. »

Devant l'autorité de Ven, Ayu n'osa pas le contredire. Avec un soupir, et en jurant qu'elle l'aurait ensuite, elle le laissa faire. La main opérationnelle de Ven lui releva le menton. Doucement, il passa l'eau froide dessus, et la jeune fille grimaça.

« Aahhhh… »

Ven retira aussitôt l'éponge.

« Ca te fais mal ?

-Ca va, t'en fais pas. Continue.

-Et tu disais que j'étais mauvais comédien. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, qu'il réprima aussitôt en voyant les larmes de douleurs couler sur les joues d'Ayu. Il se mordit les lèvres un instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui présenter son autre main, vu que son avant bras de répondait plus.

Il lui releva doucement le visage à nouveau et s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, Ayu eut un sursaut, et faillit tomber des genoux de Ven.

« Laisse toi faire… »

Les joues rosies, elle se redressa. Elle acquiesça, et laissa faire son ami. Ce dernier reposa les lèvres sur son cou. Doucement, il lécha les endroits où le sang s'écoulait. Il se tendit d'un coup, sans raison, lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri de la part d'Ayu. Un cri différent du précédent, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas pu réprimé. Il se stoppa alors, et elle s'écarta de lui d'un coup.

Ayu s'enfuit, prétextant aller chercher des fruits.

De son côté, Ven s'adossa contre le mur à côté de lui et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Mais quel con je suis… »

Ayu ne revint qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Elle avait rapporté des fruits de toutes sortes, et semblait avoir oublié l'incident d'avant. Ven était adossé contre le mur le plus proche du feu, donnait l'impression de dormir, les yeux clos, mais pourtant bel et bien lucide.

Il entendit Ayu avancer à pas de loup et déposer ses trouvailles un peu à l'écart du feu. Il la remercia intérieurement pour l'attention qu'elle portait à ne pas le réveiller. Il sentit son regard sur lui, puis finalement chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Les yeux mi-clos, Ven reconnut son sweat noir. Il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire, et la stoppa sur le champ.

« Non, attends. »

Ayu poussa un cri de peur. Ven s'était relevé.

« Je vais sortir, attends. »

Son visage vira au cramoisi.

« Je…je croyais que tu dormais.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te préviens et que je m'en vais. »

Il disparut alors dehors, la laissant seule. Un peu plus, et elle se déshabillait devant lui. Il sentit ses joues devenir chaude, lorsqu'il repensa à un étrange rêve qu'il avait fait le jour où il était fiévreux. Plus le temps passait, et plus il était convaincu que ce rêve était bien réel. Il se baffa lui même, pour remettre en place ces idées parfaitement déplacées.

« C'est bon, tu peux revenir. » souffla la petite voix d'Ayu dans son dos.

Il sursauta et rentra à nouveau dans la grotte chauffée. Ayu était désormais habillée uniquement de son sweat noir. Il eut un sourire en voyant que son sweat lui arrivait aux genoux, que les manches étaient deux fois trop grande, et que l'encolure tombait sur ses épaules.

« Quoi ?

-Non, rien…je me disais simplement que tu n'étais pas bien grande.

-Non, je suis à la bonne taille. C'est toi qui est trop grand.

-Renverse le propos comme tu le veux.

-Mais…tu es honnête. Et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup chez toi.

-Moi ? Honnête ?

-Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, tu m'as menti un nombre incalculable de fois, mais toujours pour mon bien. Mais…le fait que tu aies dis que tu ne dormais pas m'a touchée, car tout le monde ne le ferait pas. »

Il éclata de rire. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante.

« Tu es bizarre, Ayu.

-Mais…

-Et ce n'est pas un défaut lorsque c'est moi qui le dit, bien au contraire. Tu es tout de même un peu naïve.

-Je sais…ça c'est un défaut sur une personne comme moi.

-Tu serais du style à écouter n'importe qui ?

-Peut être pas non plus…mais presque.

-Tu es maladroite aussi. Tu tombes tout le temps.

-Quant à toi, tu es quelqu'un de fier qui déteste avouer quand il a mal.

-Bien renvoyé.

-Merci.

-Tu es très littéraire par contre. Tu aimes dessiner et chanter. »

Ayu parut bloquée.

« Chanter ?! Tu es là quand je chante ?

-Souvent. C'est marrant de t'écouter. Ca donne un peu de vie à cette forêt.

-Tu étais toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches où j'étais exactement.

-Réponds !

-A quelques mètres non loin de toi, dans les plus hautes cimes des arbres. En cas de problème, je pouvais toujours intervenir. »

La méchée se tut. Son cœur battait bizarrement, et ses yeux la piquaient. Ven le remarqua aussi, et s'inquiéta.

« Ayu ? »

Mais Ayu venait de tomber par terre, les mains devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme se précipita à ses côtés.

« Ayu ?! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Elle le laissa pas voir. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, Ven vit de l'eau tomber sur le sol. Des larmes. Ayu pleurait. Il poussa ses petites mains et l'attrapa contre lui. Tant pis pour sa blessure, il supporterait la douleur. Il la serra fort contre lui et cette dernière s'agrippa à lui de la même façon.

« Sèche tes larmes…

-Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu iras mieux, tu te sauveras, comme la dernière fois ?

-Ecoute, Ayu…

-Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter !

-Si je reste, tu seras en danger. Ces marques sur ton cou en sont la preuve !

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Tu veux que je te tue alors que tu as le dos tourné peut être ! »

Le ton de sa voix était devenu fort. La colère était montée en lui. Il la lâcha soudain, et la laissa seule dans la grotte : il venait de partir en courant, sans rien sur lui.

De son côté, Ayu s'effondra en sanglot sur le sol froid de la grotte.

Il pleuvait.

Lorsqu'Ayu se réveilla, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur l'île Ronde et un vent d'une force ahurissante soufflait. Un éclair illumina la vallée, et Ayu sursauta. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Bien que le spectacle était d'une incroyable beauté, elle n'aimait pas du tout être seule à un tel moment.

Seule était le mot.

D'un regard un peu perdu, Ayu avait cherché dans toute la grotte la moindre trace d'un humanoïde aux cheveux noir, en vain. Il n'y avait que le feu éteint, les fruits que personnes n'avait touché, et le lieu où elle avait soigné Ven la veille, où seules les couvertures de tissu et de peau jonchaient le sol.

Ayu sentit les larmes monter en elle. Il n'était pas revenu, et il ne reviendrait pas.

« Ven…idiot… »

Elle regarda son carnet de croquis. La veille, après avoir pleuré, elle avait attendu son ami, au coin du feu, tout en dessinant. Ces dessins. Le premier était coloré de rouge. Elle l'avait fait avec son propre sang.

Le second était fait au crayon. Un feu en son centre, et deux personnes derrière, les visages souriants.

Elle tourna la page, espérant trouver un mot sur un page neuve. Rien. Une page blanche et vierge. Elle pleura de toutes ses larmes.

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit soudain à l'entrée de la grotte. Ayu cria de peur, et une ombre qui tenait dans ses mains un sac d'eau fraîche, sûrement de l'eau de pluie, entra en courant.

« Ahh…fichu temps ! Au moins, j'ai pas eu à faire plusieurs kilomètres à faire pour obtenir cette eau. »

Ayu n'en revenait pas. Là, juste devant elle, trempé jusqu'aux os, Ven venait d'apparaître. Elle resta coi une bonne dizaine de seconde, puis un hurlement de joie traversa la grotte. Son ami avait à peine posé par terre le sac rempli d'eau, qu'Ayu lui sauta dans les bras.

« Ven !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Ven cligna des yeux, étonné d'un tel accueil. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit les larmes d'Ayu. Il l'étreignit à son tour, pour la rassurer.

« Ca va…ca va…je suis là, je ne partirai pas…mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Hum ?

-Promets moi que dès que j'aurai mal à la tête, tu fuiras aussi loin que tu peux, d'accord ?

-Non, je ne promets pas.

-Ayu !

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à deux on peut la repousser.

-A quel prix ! Tu as vu notre état ?

-Seul l'un contre l'autre, il y aura inévitablement un mort. Si nous nous serrons les coudes, on y arrivera. Ce n'est pas quelques blessures qui vont nous arrêter ! »

Ven dut admettre que sa logique n'était pas fausse. Après un silence, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« J'espère que tu as raison… »

Le vent avait soufflé pendant de nombreux jours, et de nombreuses nuits. Ven et Ayu étaient restés dans la caverne, attendant patiemment un accalmie pour pouvoir rentrer. Du moins, ça, c'était l'avis de Ven. Ayu avait dans la tête un bien autre plan qui déplaisait fortement au jeune homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie pour le moment :

« Non, non et non ! » rétorqua Ven.

Le brun était en train de manger une pomme lorsqu'Ayu avait fait par de son idée.

« Allez ! S'il te plait ! On pourra peut être trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez nous !

-Oui, mais non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois !

-Nous étions séparés !

-Nous sommes d'avantage sous son influence dans un tel lieu.

-Allez ! On va délivrer Sephy !!

-Sephy ?

-Uh ? Ah, excuse moi…j'ai du trop lire de fanfiction…Sephiroth donc ! » (nda : mais quelles fanfictions lis-tu ?Oo)

Ven eut un mouvement de tête négatif assez direct. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient attaqués entre eux. Ses blessures allaient bien mieux, et les marques au cou d'Ayu étaient presque cicatrisées. L'un comme l'autre avaient été surpris de voir leurs blessures se résorber à une vitesse inhabituelle. Ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion suivante : ce monde leur réservait bien des surprises en matière de magie.

Assise sur un rocher de la grotte, la jeune fille grimaça.

« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui déciderait ?!

-Tu veux te retrouver toute seule ?

-Je peux très bien aller voir comment sortir Sephiroth de là toute seule !

-Pardon ?! »

La pomme que mangeait Ven passa mal dans sa gorge. L'idée stupide d'Ayu venait de le choquer. Libérer un tueur en série, un homme dépourvu de cœur, et qui, au moindre faux pas, vous plantera sa masamune dans le dos pour faire des brochettes humaines ? Très peu pour lui. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Ayu une nouvelle fois dans un situation dangereuse.

« Tu veux vraiment mourir, ma parole !

-Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Prouve moi le contraire en me disant quelque chose d'intelligent et censé !

-J'ai beau être maladroite et stupide, je ne pense pas qu'il nous fera du mal !On pourra lui expliquer la vérité et il pourra nous aider à lutter contre Jenova ! Tu le sais autant que moi !

-Oui…alors autant la première partie avait beau être quelque chose d'intelligent et censé, autant le seconde, pas du tout ! »

Au moment où Ven achevait sa phrase, il se reçu une pomme en pleine tête. Ayu venait de la lui jeter de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux. Sans avoir eut le temps de placer un mot, le jeune homme se prit une deuxième pomme, et enfin une troisième. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Ayu, cette dernière était partie en courant en dehors de la grotte, sans rien rajouter d'autre.

« Et merde ! Qui devrait être en colère ici ?! » pesta Ven.

Il passa sa main sur son front endolori. Elle reviendrait rapidement avec un temps pareil. Il était certain de la voir réapparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les secondes passèrent, silencieuse.

Puis les minutes.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Ven hurla de rage contre lui même. Elle ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Il avait été idiot de penser ça : Ayu était partie dans la grotte à matéria.

« Mais quelle idiote ! »

Au moment même où il réagissait, il se munit de son manteau et fila dehors dans le froid, à la poursuite d'Ayu.

Pas après pas, Ayu avançait comme elle le pouvait dans le vent. De sa manche, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était à la fois en colère parce Ven ne l'avait pas écouté, mais aussi à cause de sa dernière phrase qui l'avait profondément vexée. Elle savait bien qu'elle était idiote, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

Elle arriva finalement dans la fameuse grotte. Comme prévu, Sephiroth gisait toujours immobile dans la matéria solide. Un spectacle hors du commun.

Ayu s'avança doucement. Elle fut si proche au bout d'un moment, qu'elle pouvait voir son reflet dans la matéria qui reluisait. Et son visage disparu peu à peu pour laisser place à un jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains elle aussi. Ayu recula vivement, apeurée.

Mais apeurée par quoi ? Une marchande de fleur dans un costume rose. C'était idiot.

« Aerith.

-Moi-même. »

Ayu se pinça pour vérifier si elle rêvait ou pas. Un « Aieu » de douleur résonna alors dans la grotte, et la jeune fille restait toujours muette de surprise.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. C'est moi qui t'as emmené ici.

-Pa…pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

-C'est moi qui t'as transporté de ton monde à ici, via la pendule et le temps. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-J'ai peur…

-Tu as de quoi. Tu connais cet homme prit dans la mako.

-Plutôt oui…

-Je te demande un service, Ayu…rends lui sa bonté d'avant…moi je ne peux pas, mais toi…

-Eh ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ?

-A cause de Jenova. Tu dois faire attention Ayu, Jenova est en toi. Et en lui aussi.

-Lui…Ven ?

-Exact. Jenova ne veut garder qu'un seul d'entre vous, pour que celui qui reste n'ai aucune influence. Son but est, comme moi et Zack, de délivrer Sephiroth…mais…tu devines dans quelle perspective ? »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de la terrienne. Un courrant d'air froid lui caressa l'échine dès qu'elle imagina ce que pourrait faire à nouveau Sephiroth en pleine prise de ses pouvoirs.

Elle allait répondre à Aerith, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le visage de la marchand de fleur avait changé. Une peur sans limite reflétait dans ses yeux.

« COURS, AYU ! »

La méchée eut juste le temps d'entrevoir une ombre derrière elle, dans le reflet de la matéria, lorsqu'un choc au niveau du crane la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les paupières d'Ayu s'ouvrirent doucement. Ses sens engourdis, elle sentit vaguement une douleur au crane. Grommelant, elle voulut se relever, mais se rendit enfin compte qu'elle ne pouvait effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ses sens se réveillèrent d'un coup. Sursautant, Ayu put enfin comprendre qu'elle était pieds et poings liés, allongée sur le sol glacial de la caverne. Devant elle se tenait une ombre. Au bout de quelques secondes d'adaptation à la lumière du milieu, elle reconnut Ven.

« Ven, qu'est-ce que… »

La phrase resta en suspend. Le regard d'Ayu venait de tomber sur ce qu'il tenait à la main, et sur son étrange regard. Un regard démentiel, de folie, et le couteau de la jeune fille fermement serré dans la paume. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Ayu laissa échapper un cri de peur. La séparation d'elle et Ven dans cet endroit avait produit une fois de plus le pire des cauchemars : Ven était sous le contrôle de Jenova.

« Ven ! VEN ! REAGIS ! JE T'EN PRIS !"

Mais un sourire cynique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, bien déterminer à la tuer. Ayu recula comme elle le put, rampant comme un serpent. Tout était inutile. Elle sentit les bras puissant de Ven l'attraper et la jeter contre le mur le plus proche. Il s'amusait. Exactement comme un chat et sa souris.

« Ven !! REVEILLE TOI ! »

Mais Ayu avait beau crier, son ami ne l'entendait pas. Le corps contrôlé s'agenouilla devant son corps recroquevillée contre le mur. Une fois de plus, elle pleurait. La peur lui montait au ventre. Le couteau lui passa le long du cou, doucement, comme pour délimiter là où il la tuerait, et de quelle façon.

Comme au ralenti, Ayu vit le couteau prendre de l'élan, avant de s'élancer droit sur sa gorge. Un cri s'arracha à la gorge de la jeune fille.

« VEENNN ! »

Le couteau se planta. Un liquide s'écoula le long du cou d'Ayu. Un liquide visqueux et rouge.

Etrange…est-ce qu'elle mourrait ? Elle n'avait même pas senti la douleur. Etait-ce ainsi avant de mourir ?

Le regard d'Ayu se baissa lentement. Il arriva enfin au niveau du couteau qui venait de se planter dans la chair. Mais pas sa chair à elle. Dans l'autre main de Ven.

Ayu releva la tête. Ven la fixait, souriant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un tel sourire ? Elle eut la réponse quelques instants plus tard :

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu te rends compte ce qu'il pourrait se passer si nous sommes une nouvelle fois séparés lorsque nous allons dans cet grotte ? C'est dans ton cou que la lame se serait planté si je n'avais pas simulé tout ça pour te faire comprendre ! »

Une simulation. Le sourire de Ven venait de disparaître pour laisser place à la colère. Depuis le début, il avait joué les comédiens pour réaliser une parfaite simulation de ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Et finalement, ce regard colérique se changea peu à peu. Il se fit grimaçant, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Mais il ne put pas grand chose. Finalement, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il attrapa Ayu dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas te perdre. Essaye de me comprendre…je ne veux pas te perdre…désolée de la manière dont j'ai procédé, mais c'était la seule façon. »

Les nerfs d'Ayu lâchèrent complètement, et elle s'effondra de chagrin et de remord.

« Pardon…je voulais pas…mais tu es si têtu…je pense que l'on peut tenter quand même…de le libérer…on perdra rien…

-Nous sommes tous les deux têtus, Ayu. Et essaye de mettre dans ta petite tête qu'il pourrait nous tuer. »

Au même instant, une voix glaciale résonna derrière eux.

« De qui parlez vous ? »

D'un geste commun, les deux se retournèrent, et tombèrent nez à nez avec…un ex-général qui était sortit de la mako visiblement peu de temps avant d'avoir parlé…

Note de l'auteur

Niark, une fin comme je les aime XD caaaasssssooooooooooooosssssssss

Partie 3

Figée sur place, Ayu avait du mal à réagir.

En face d'elle et Ven, un homme se tenait droit, implacable. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés qui volaient sur les côtés au moindre de ses gestes. Affublé d'un long manteau noir et un trench-coat de même teinte, l'homme, qui paraissait avoir pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, les fixait sans rien dire. Il avait deux yeux d'un vert étrange que le duo connaissait bien. Un vert de jade. Un vert Mako.

L'homme, qui avait été auparavant un éminent général de la société Shin-ra Electric Power Company, venait de sortir de la mako, déjà près à se battre, sa masamune en main. Un ange de la mort qui ressuscitait, un avatar d'un dieu inconnu. Un homme dont un simple regard pouvait paralyser par sa splendeur et sa notoriété.

Ce fut avec le souffle coupé qu'Ayu parla la première. Le vrai n'avait plus rien à voir à un être congelé dans de la Mako.

« Sephiroth… » murmura-t-elle.

Un murmure d'angoisse, mais aussi ému. Troublée de voir ce personnage mythique en vrai, elle ne put rien prononcer de plus.

Mais une étrange réponse lui vint en retour.

« Sephiroth ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda l'ex-général.

Les deux amis furent littéralement cloués sur place.

« Pardon ? Tu…tu rigoles j'espère ? » s'exclama enfin Ven qui était resté muet pour le moment.

« Qui…qui suis-je ? »

Les yeux d'Ayu s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Devant elle, le sublime, merveilleux, talentueux et célèbre Sephiroth venait de prendre un air perdu, cherchant autour de lui des réponses à des questions essentielles pour quelqu'un dont la mémoire s'était envolée.

Prenant sa chance au vol, Ayu se releva d'un coup et attrapa Sephiroth par la main.

« T'en fais pas, on va t'aider. Tu t'appelles Sephiroth. Mais on doit déguerpir d'ici ! »

Ven acquiesça les paroles d'Ayu d'un signe de tête. Il était aussi d'avis. Ils devaient rapidement partir, sans quoi Jenova pourrait prendre la possession de l'un d'entre eux. Car ils étaient désormais trois à être susceptibles de tomber dans les mains de l'extra-terrestre.

Sephiroth ne posa aucune autre question. Ayu le menait par la main en dehors de la grotte. Dehors, le temps n'avait pas changé. La tempête faisait rage, et un coup de tonnerre retentit au même moment.

« KYA ! »

Une autre main attrapa sa main libre. Ven était arrivé à son niveau.

« Dis donc, Miss j'ai-peur-de-l'orage…tu comptes retrouver le chemin toute seule ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle et Sephiroth se firent entraîner le long de la falaise, jusqu'à la prochaine grotte où les affaires d'Ayu et de Ven n'avaient pas bougé. Ruisselant d'eau de pluie, le trio rentrèrent à l'abris.

« Et bien…quel temps ! » pesta Ayu en attrapant une couverture.

Elle tendit la couverture à l'amnésique qui le remercia d'un faible signe de tête perdue. La pression retomba d'un coup. La méchée se laissa tomber par terre. Ces dernières minutes avaient été plutôt mouvementées et très nerveuse pour elle.

Allongée sur le sol froid de la caverne, ses paupières se clorent. Sa respiration se fit plus calme, en même temps qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

« Ven… » appela-t-elle soudain, les yeux toujours fermés.

Les pas de son ami résonnèrent dans la grotte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose à ses côtés. A l'aveugle, Ayu tendit ses bras.

« Ta main. »

Elle entendit un soupir, mais finalement, la jeune fille sentit la main ensanglantée se poser dans les siennes. Elle laissa échapper un « idiot », puis se releva. Dans un coin de la grotte, Sephiroth restait calme, essayant certainement de retrouver ses souvenirs manquant. Ven dut suivre Ayu jusqu'à son sac, où elle sortit des bandages de tissu. Il se laissait faire.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait la plaie avec de l'eau, Ayu se retourna de moitié vers Sephiroth.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Tu es docteur ?

-Non. Mais j'ai l'habitude que cet idiot fasse des choses inconsidérées et stupides, pour me faire comprendre des choses, à moi, jeune fille tout aussi stupide.

-C'est si bien résumé… » ironisa Ven. « AIEU ! Tu m'as fais mal.

-Garde tes commentaires alors !

-Tortionnaire.

-Qui êtes vous ? » demanda enfin l'argenté.

« Je me nomme Ayu. Et voici Ven. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer.

-Vous savez qui je suis.

-Oui. Mais juste une seconde. Je finis de le rabibocher, on fait un petit feu, et on va voir ça. Juste un instant. »

Elle finit enfin le bandage de Ven, et se releva aussitôt pour aller chercher d'autres bûches au fond de la grotte. Le feu se faisait mourrant, et elle le raviva quelques secondes plus tard. D'un petit signe de main, elle invita l'ex-général à prendre place à leurs côtés.

Ayu et Ven se dévisagèrent un moment, et finalement, ce fut Ayu qui prit la parole.

« Bon, alors voilà…tu t'appelles Sephiroth. Mais pour que je puisse continuer, il faut d'abord que je mette à plat un détail.

-Je t'écoute. »

Ayu croisa à la fois le regard interrogateur de Sephiroth, mais aussi celui de Ven, qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une forme de compréhension pour l'amnésique.

« Sephiroth. Tout ce que je vais te raconter, il n'y a que toi qui puisse dire si tu y crois ou pas. Tu as le droit de ne pas me prendre au sérieux, et de dire que je mens. Cela serait normal pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus de mémoire N'importe qui pourrait te faire croire des bobards si tu n'y prêtais pas attention. Je ne te demande pas de croire mes paroles. Je te demande simplement de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

Dans un silence, ce fut comme si l'argenté opinait aux paroles de la jeune fille. Devant ce silence, Ayu commença donc enfin toute l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin de l'ex-général Sephiroth, Soldat de première classe.

« …et voilà. »

Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'Ayu faisait par de ses connaissances sur FF7 et l'histoire du nouveau venu. Elle commençait à fatiguer, autant à cause de l'heure que de réfléchir pour n'oublier aucun détail, comme un exposé parfait. Sephiroth avait été plutôt silencieux, posant parfois quelques questions sur des choses qu'Ayu ne pouvait parfois pas répondre.

Elle lui avait expliqué à peu près tout : sa vraie mère Lucrecia, son peut-être père Hojo –chose qu'Ayu avait bizarrement réfuté en disant qu'il n'y avait peu de chance-, tout sur Jenova, le soldat, ce qui avait du se passer si le jeu et le film étaient finis, comment il était 'mort'. Elle avait souligné qu'elle ne pouvait parfois faire que des suppositions.

Dans un premier temps, Sephiroth s'était tu. Mais il posa soudain une question qu'Ayu avait complètement oubliée.

« Tu m'as dis, Ayu, que les personnes sous doses de Mako avait les yeux verts émeraudes.

-Exact.

-Vous êtes donc comme moi ? »

Ayu baissa les yeux.

« …oui…sauf que l'on ne sait pas comment ça se fait.

-Qui êtes vous exactement ?

-Nous venons d'ailleurs, dans un endroit où la magie n'existe pas, pas plus que les monstres. J'ai été emmené ici je ne sais comment. Je me rappelle juste d'un rêve étrange où tout était très flous. Des personnes voulaient m'avoir pour eux, et finalement une autre ombre m'a attrapé en disant quelque chose comme 'non, elle est à moi'. J'y ai réfléchi récemment, et je me suis dis qu'il s'agissait peut être de mon passage dans ce monde.

-J'ai eu à peu près la même chose pour ma part. » rajouta Ven.

« Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que nous ne connaissons rien du pourquoi nous sommes là.

-Et pour moi ? Comment saviez vous tout ça ?

-Nous connaissons le passé de cette terre. Prends ça comme nos pouvoirs à nous.

-Je comprends. Vous venez d'un autre endroit. Certaines choses vous sembles bizarres ici, et cela serait pareil pour moi si vous parlez du votre.

-C'est pas que l'on est perdu, mais presque. As-tu d'autres questions ?

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?

-Pour le moment, attendre une accalmie, puis rentrez là où nous habitons en temps normal. J'espère que tu aimes les jours monotones.

-Attends, Ayu… » coupa soudain Ven.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Sephiroth ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « As-tu ton pouvoir de téléportation ?

-Pouvoir de téléportation ? »

Devant la répétition de l'ex-général qui ne semblait pas comprendre, Ven se rassit, dépité.

« Nous sommes tous les trois coincés ici alors, jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de ta mémoire et tes pouvoirs. Ayu a raison : pour le moment, on va vivre tous les trois, sous la menace perpétuelle de cet être. Lorsque nous sommes éloignés de la grotte à matéria, nous n'avons que des maux de tête, mais près d'elle, nous pouvons nous entre-tuez. A ces moments là, Ayu et moi-même avons aussi des pouvoirs. Il semblerait qu'elle maîtrise le vent, et moi le feu. Fais attention à nous à ces moments là, même si tu es bien plus fort que nous. Par contre, si c'est toi qui te fait manipuler…il va falloir que nous serrions les coudes pour réussir à te maîtriser. Si l'un d'entre nous meurs…je ne préfère pas y penser.

-Ah un autre détail ! Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé d'Aerith, Sephiroth ?

-Cette femme que…j'ai tué ?

-Oui. Elle est dans la rivière de la vie. Elle souhaite…que tu redeviennes comme avant : un homme bon. Peut être qu'elle nous aidera. »

L'ex-général acquiesça. Ce trop plein d'information se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fatiguait, mais il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul : la jeune fille du groupe vacillait, les yeux ouverts de force.

« Nous devrions nous reposer.

-Je suis d'accord. » fit Ven qui regardait aussi la jeune fille.

L'ex-général partit dans son coin, l'une des couvertures dans la main. Ven s'approcha un peu d'Ayu qui semblait déconnectée.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Dodooo… »

Au même moment, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté. Elle était épuisée de toute ses explications et des derniers tourments qu'elle avait enduré. Ven l'attrapa à temps dans ses bras, et la laissa s'endormir sur ses genoux. Il l'a réveillerait plus tard, afin qu'elle mange un peu et se change.

Dans son coin, l'ex-général regarda la scène. Quelque chose fondait en lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Elle est importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Ven fixèrent d'un coup le sol. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il bredouilla quelques paroles que Sephiroth eut peine à comprendre dans leur totalité.

« …toi…tu l'as vu d'un coup d'œil…j'aimerai qu'elle s'en rende compte aussi… »

Sephiroth eut un soupire apaisant.

« Je n'y connais rien là dessus, je t'avoue. Mais…un œil extérieur remarque toujours ces choses plus facilement. Je ne peux pas te donner de conseil cependant.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien…

-Tu avais peur de moi ?

-Oui. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver…nous n'avions jamais pensé à ce que tu aies oublié ton passé. Sinon…je pense que nous ne serions plus là, l'un comme l'autre.

-C'est compréhensible. J'ai aussi peur de moi, après ce que vous m'avez dis. Que ferais-je si ce démon s'empare de moi ? Vous tuerais-je ?

-Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux faire comme elle pour une fois : ne pas penser à notre avenir, et vivre notre présent. Ne pas s'en faire.

-C'est une enfant.

-Pire parfois. »

Ven eut un petit rire qui avait du mal à sortir. Et pour cause : une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il se trouva fort idiot et d'un geste de main, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient.

« Toi aussi…tu es encore un enfant…vous êtes des adultes dans des corps d'adolescents, mais vous redevenez parfois de simples enfants, apeurés par l'avenir. » murmura Sephiroth avant de s'endormir tranquillement.

Ven sourit. Sephiroth avait parfaitement résumé ce qu'ils étaient. Il attrapa son amie dans ses bras et l'allongea à ses côtés, plaçant son long manteau noir sur eux deux.

Ayu venait de se réveiller.

Les rayons du soleil enfin à découverts lui tapaient sur la tête. C'était bon signe : la tempête s'était calmée. Un autre détail sauta aux yeux d'Ayu. Un courrant d'air chaud regulié le long de son cou. D'ailleurs, elle avait un coussin pour dormir. Un drôle de coussin qui se terminait par un bras et une main. Un autre bras la tenait par la taille. Elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas mis de temps à comprendre. Elle se demanda simplement comment elle s'était retrouvée là.

Une mauvaise pensée la ramena à vérifier si elle était bien habillée. C'était le cas.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

C'était Sephiroth. Ayu avait sursauté. L'ex-général se plaça devant elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Il dort, tu peux parler.

-Il dort encore ?

-Oui, il a veillé tard.

-Pourquoi il a veillé ?

-Il semblerait qu'il ai du mal à dormir avec toi dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas te réveiller, et comme tu t'étais endormie sur lui…

-Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée tu sais. Les explications d'hier soir étaient longues et compliquées pour tous.

-Pardon aussi.

-Tu as fini ?

-Beuh… »

Au même moment, le bras qui la serrait à la taille la serra un peu plus, suivit d'un grognement endormi.

« Ikk…

-Il a le sommeil lourd. Avec toi en plus qui crie.

-Epargne moi tes commentaires dans ces moments là.

-Cela te déplait ?

-Non…enfin…mais…mais quand même ! »

Sephiroth eut un sourire malicieux qu'Ayu ne comprit pas. Finalement, l'ex-général montra le ciel.

« Ca s'est découvert.

-Oui…nous allons partir dès que Ven se sera réveillé je pense. Nous avons deux maisons. Une sur terre, et l'autre dans les airs. D'après Ven, nous sommes peu séparés au niveau de la distance.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne sais pas ?

-Ven et moi n'avons pas toujours été associé tu sais.

-Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ça.

-Cela fait plus d'un mois. Je suis arrivée, et Ven prenait soin de moi sans se faire voir. La première fois qu'il a bien voulu se montrer, c'est quand je suis tombée dans la cascade. Il m'a protégée et m'a ramené à la surface. Il est resté une soirée avec moi, et le lendemain 'pouf' ! Disparu. Juste un message qui disait qu'il fallait que l'on soit séparés. Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant un mois, puis il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé la grotte à Mako. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi il me fuyait : je suis tombée au main de Jenova : il a réussi à me réveiller à temps, mais je l'avais blessé…ce fut son tour. Il était incapable de faire face à Jenova dans un tel état. J'ai aussi eu la chance de le réveiller. Cela ne marchera pas toujours. Puis nous nous sommes mis d'accord de ne pas nous séparer à partir de ce moment là, et il m'a avoué que pendant le mois précédent, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Voilà. Et puis là, nous nous sommes disputés, car je voulais essayer de te délivrer. Il n'était pas d'accord. Je le comprends, mais…et bref, on en est là.

-Vous n'avez rien, n'est-ce pas. Livrez à vous même.

-Presque ça.

-Pardon ?

-Livrés à nous même Sephiroth, toi compris. A partir de maintenant, et si tu le veux, tu fais partis du voyage. »

L'argenté sourit.

« Tu es marrante.

-Mais forte stupide… » rappela une voix.

Ayu tressaillit en entendant la voix de Ven résonner dans son oreille droite. Elle sursauta d'un coup.

« KYYA !

-Bonjour aussi. »

Ayu se leva d'un coup, fit quelques pas précipités, et glissa sur un rocher humide. Elle retomba aussitôt sur Ven qui gémit de douleur.

« AH…idiote…les pierres après la pluie sont glissantes, tu devrais le savoir.

-Aieu…

-Qui devrait dire aie ? Qui a reçu une folle sur lui, dès son réveil ?

-Pa….pardon.

-Bon sang…incorrigible. »

Ayu se fit soulevée par deux bras puissants. Elle avait oublié que Ven était bien plus grand qu'elle, bien que peu conséquent comparé à Sephiroth. Devant ses yeux, l'ex-général esquissa un sourire qu'elle comprit. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle vira au rouge pivoine, et s'enfuit dès que Ven la reposa à terre. Ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Tu vois…

-Tu ne l'aides pas ! fit remarquer l'argenté.

-Mais…

-C'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale. Elle n'est pas effrayée par les bonnes choses. Effrayée par elle même je dirais.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

L'ex-général disparut sans rien rajouté d'autre, gardant cet air mystérieux. En réalité, il riait bien des comportements des deux autres qui étaient à tout point similaires lorsqu'un sujet précis était mis en avant. Il avait en fait envie d'éclater de rire, mais c'était sans doute méchant pour les deux autres.

Ven resta tout seul dans la grotte, avec toutes les affaires à ranger et à porter.

« J'ai envie de me rendormir d'un coup… »

« Ven, réveilles toi ! Il est midi passé ! »

L'endormi grogna. On venait de le sortir d'un doux rêve enchanteur. Il rumina tout seul, pensant que c'était son rêve qui continuait :

« Ayu, ma douce, laisse moi encore dormir… »

Un étrange silence s'imposa alors. Ce fut pendant ce court laps de temps que le jeune homme remit ses idées en place :

« AHHH ! » cria-t-il en sursautant.

Ven sauta du lit, peu habillé, voir pas du tout, les cheveux noirs en bataille, juste devant Sephiroth qui pouffait de rire. Il riait tellement aux éclats qu'il était obligé de s'adosser au mur de bois de la petite cabane dans les arbres. C'était là que Ven habitait. La cabane était petite, plus petite que celle d'Ayu, car il n'y avait qu'une pièce qui servait un peu à tout. Le brun avait choisi de vivre ici, tandis qu'Ayu était retourné à la sienne. A trois, ils avaient construit une troisième cabane, entre les deux, à même le sol.

C'était un doux matin comme les autres lorsque Sephiroth était venu réveiller Ven, plongé dans ses douces rêveries de la nuit. Trois mois entiers s'étaient écoulés, et désormais chacun se connaissait les autres parfaitement, ou presque. Il s'était avéré que Sephiroth aimait rire de tout, bien que relativement sérieux. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas essayé de cacher son fou rire.

« Non, ce n'est ni Ayu, ni ta douce ! Tu as d'étranges rêves…

-Rooohh tais-toi ! Aucun commentaire…C'est pas ce que tu crois et…

-Elle arrive, tu devrais t'habiller, non ?

-TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?! »

Ven se dépêcha d'enfiler ses affaires, et la demoiselle du groupe arriva quelques instants plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Non, Ven avait des problèmes de rêve je crois…

-Encore Jenova ?

-Euuhh non, pas vraiment…disons que quand je suis arrivé, et bien…

-Tais-toi, Seph'…je ferai ce que tu veux, mais ferme là, s'il te plait…

-Intéressant ça… » siffla l'argenté.

Le visage de Ven devint alors pale comme un linge. Il se maudit intérieurement, mais se rattrapa aussitôt.

« Allloooors ! Que faites-vous dans mon humble demeure ?

-On est venu te réveiller, gros bêta…tu as vu l'heure ?! Le soleil est à son zénith. Si tu veux pas voir le repas filer sous ton nez, viens vite… »

Ayu, qui avait perdue ses mèches oranges depuis le temps, sortit alors, son petit sourire calme et doux sur ses lèvres, comme à d'habitude. Les liens que les trois avaient tissé ces derniers temps étaient devenus fort. Jenova n'avait pas inter-agis entre eux depuis longtemps, et seuls quelques rêves étranges leur rappelait sa présence.

A par une ou deux disputes de temps à autres –bizarrement, seph' ne se disputait jamais avec les deux autres…-, le temps paraissait doux et calme. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait perdu la perspective de s'enfuir de cette île un jour.

« Allez, ta douce nous attend ! » plaisanta Sephiroth en sortant de la cabane.

Il venait juste de passer le palier qu'un cri féminin retentit juste en dessous de lui. Ven se précipita, mais Sephiroth le calma d'un geste et d'un sourire.

« Elle a glissé en descendant la dernière marche.

-Mais quelle maladroite… »

Ils descendirent alors calmement, et retrouvèrent en bas la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains sur sa cheville.

« Et merde ! » pesta Ven qui accourut aussitôt.

« De toutes les fois où elle est tombée, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ! » rajouta Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ayu les fixa avec des yeux noirs. Sa cheville lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'à l'intérieur, sa peau se déchirait en deux, comme brûlée. Ven l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Il fit un signe de tête à Sephiroth pour qu'il suive. Ce dernier attrapa le petit sac qui était par terre, et qui contenait le pitance pour ce midi.

« Où tu vas ? » questionna finalement Ayu dont les larmes s'étaient calmées.

« A la cascade. Tu plongeras le pied dans l'eau froide. On mangera là-bas. »

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, et le trio se rendit à la cascade.

Le pied dans l'eau froid, Ayu se sentit immédiatement mieux. La douleur était toujours présente, mais à une intensité moindre.

Les deux hommes s'occupaient du déjeuner. Un lapin, fraîchement capturé, avec quelque carottes qu'Ayu avait épluché avant de venir chercher Ven. De quoi se remplir les panses.

Mais Ayu était ailleurs. Jusqu'à présent, elle regardait son reflet dans l'eau, en même temps que son pied. Mais elle était désormais immobile, fixant la personne qui venait d'apparaître à la place de son reflet. La marchande de fleur en personne.

« Bonjour Ayu.

-Salut, ça faisait longtemps.

-Moi, je te vois tout le temps.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire cette fois ? »

Aerith, du moins le reflet, se pinça les lèvres inférieur. Elle semblait inquiète. Scrutant derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un allait arriver d'un moment un autre, elle sembla se rapprocher d'Ayu.

« Ayu….vous devez vite quitter l'île…elle…elle prend de la puissance dans la rivière de la vie.

-Tu veux dire Jenova ?

-Oui ! Vous devez fuir au plus vite !

-Ecoute, c'est pas l'envie qui nous manque, mais tu vois, nous sommes trois, moi avec une cheville foulée –ou cassée dans le pire des cas-, avec des falaises autour de nous qui bordent un océan sans fin !

-Je sais bien, mais il faut à tout prix que Sephiroth retrouve sa mémoire et ses pouvoirs !

-Et comment ? »

Aerith allait répondre, lorsqu'elle fixa quelque chose sur sa droite. La gauche d'Ayu en fait. Un frisson parcourut son dos, alors qu'elle comprenait. Non loin d'elle, la cascade prenait une couleur étrange. Sombre. Un bleu si sombre qu'il en devenait presque noir. Elle entendit un cri dans ses oreilles, mais elle ne réagit pas. La voix lointaine d'Aerith qui lui disait de retirer son pied ne lui parvenait plus. Juste cette eau qui était désormais plus noire que la nuit, et qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure d'elle.

« Jenova… » murmura Ayu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience dans un cri aigue.

Ven était occupé plus loin avec Sephiroth lorsqu'il entendit un cri venir d'Ayu, derrière lui. Il se retourna, un peu en colère : elle ne faisait donc jamais attention à elle. Si elle était encore tombée, il se promettait de lui passer un savon. Ou peut être pas.

Ayu s'était retourné vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Pas son sourire normal. Pas ses yeux normaux non plus d'ailleurs, si on continuait dans la bizarrerie. Deux yeux en fentes, tels les serpents. Ven eut un sursaut rapide, arme en main : une petite dague d'os.

« Sephiroth, on a un problème…

-Quoi ? Ayu s'est encore fait mal ? » questionna l'argenté sans quitter le feu.

« Je rectifie : un TRES GROS problème ! »

L'ex-général releva à son tour les yeux. Il resta foudroyé sur place lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait dire Ven. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été le seul à ne pas voir la puissance de Jenova. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : une machine à tuer.

Un vent sans limite s'éleva d'un coup. Ayu s'était relevé, toujours le même sourire démentiel aux lèvres. L'eau derrière elle avait prit une teinte noire. Ven ne savait pas comment réagir. Des éclats de vent volaient dans tous les sens : des lames affûtés qui blesseraient à la moindre approche.

Il ne réfléchit alors pas au conséquence, et courut jusqu'à son amie. Un éclat le projeta plus loin aussitôt. Ayu se retourna alors vers Sephiroth.

« Mon bel enfant…viens avec moi…viens avec ta vraie mère…

-Tu n'es pas ma mère ! rectifia l'argenté.

-Tu crois ces humains pathétiques ? Tu crois qu'ils sont dignes de confiance ? »

L'argenté baissa les yeux. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Mais il se reprit aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, ils le sont. Car sinon, ils ne se risqueraient pas leur vies pour l'autre.

-EXACT ! »

C'était Ven qui venait d'hurler. Pendant que Ayu/Jenova parlait bien gentiment avec son « fils », il s'était relevé, et s'était glissé derrière Ayu. Lui sautant dessus, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la fit tomber avec lui sur le sol. Il crut alors que ses membres se déchiraient, les uns après les autres. Une tornade à l'état pur gesticulait dans ses bras pour le faire lâcher.

« AYU ! REVEILLE TOI ! »

Ayu se calma alors, devint plus calme. Ven put respirer. Il était haletant. Tout allait mieux.

Mais le vent reprit soudain. Ayu voulait se débarrasser de lui. Mais elle se re-calma quelques instants plus tard. Le même manège dura longtemps. A plusieurs reprises, avec de violent coups de vent qui laissait l'impression à Ven de se faire gifler partout en même temps, Ayu devenait incontrôlable, pour se calmer à la fin. C'était comme si Ayu menait un combat seule dans un monde clos. Et c'était le cas.

Les heures passaient. Sephiroth restait impuissant. Il avait aidé Ven à conduire Ayu jusqu'à sa maison, celle dans les arbres.

Le temps continua à s'écouler. Ven était à bout de force, allongé sur son pseudo lit avec Ayu dans ses bras. Sa maison était sans dessus dessous. Ayu recommença une crise. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à être consciente un seul instant. Ce n'était qu'à chaque moment de répit, une Jenova plus calme.

La nuit tomba. Sephiroth avait décidé de laisser Ven s'en occuper. Il ne pouvait rien, et le jeune homme n'abandonnerait pas. Il se sentit lui même impuissant.

« Cris, si tu n'arrives plus à la contenir. »

Ven acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Il mourait de fatigue avant l'aube, si cela continuait. Le noir complet. Sephiroth n'était plus là. Ne restait que lui et Ayu, se battant l'un et l'autre contre la personne qui leurs empoisonnait la vie.

« Courage… »souffla une voix masculine à l'oreille de Ven.

Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sephiroth. En fait, juste à côté de lui, un porc-épic brun venait d'apparaître. Où plutôt une sorte de fantôme, car il voyait à travers lui.

« Zack ?

-Lui-même. Aerith fait ce qu'elle peut. Tu arrives déjà à me voir, c'est une bonne avancé. Elle est là. Elle aussi se bat à tes côtés. Moi aussi. Jenova est entré complètement dans le corps d'Ayu. On ne peut pas y faire grand chose, à par la calmer, comme toi tu le fais.

-Entrée à l'intérieur ? »

Zack acquiesça. Il était haletant, comme s'il se battait avec quelque chose d'invisible en même temps. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ayu…souffre…elle ne tiendra pas longtemps…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Rien. On peut…rien faire… »

Au même instant, Ayu se débattit, les coups de vents reprirent de plus belles. Ven non plus ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
Elle se calma.

« J'veux pas qu'elle meurt… »

Zack baissa les yeux.

« Personne ne le veut… »

Pendant ce moment de calme, Ven se pencha sur Ayu quelques instants. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. Un baiser tendre, rempli d'amour et d'anxiété. Jamais il n'abandonnerait.

Mais quelle était cette étrange sensation ? Celui d'un poison qui vous parcoure le corps d'un coup, de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

« Oh non ! AERITH ! ON A UN GROS PROBLEME !"

C'était la dernière chose que Ven entendit.

Le réveil d'Ayu fut pour le moins bousculé. Elle avait excessivement chaud. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, on lui criait dans les oreilles, et une lumière incandescente lui brûlait la rétine.

Tout lui revint d'un coup dans la tête. Cette bataille sans fin menée avec Aerith et Zack dans la rivière, contre Jenova. La voix de Ven qui lui donnait sans cesse du courage.

Et puis cette douceur qu'elle avait ressentit, lorsque Jenova disparut avec un sourire. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi.

Une torche humaine se tenait juste devant ses yeux. La cabane prenait feu de toute part. Ayu hurla de peur. C'était Ven. Ven possédé par Jenova. C'était son tour. A côté, se tenait Zack, et près d'Ayu, Aerith. La jeune marchande de fleur la protégeait en partie.

« Ayu, fuis ! » cria Zack.

Mais Ayu ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle restait hypnotisée par ce qui se trouvait derrière Ven : une tête coupée, aux longs cheveux d'argents et au visage de femme. La marionnettiste qui commanditait chaque fois leurs morts prochaines. Jenova. Elle pouvait la voir. Là, sourire aux lèvres. C'était elle que Zack essayait d'épuiser à coup d'épée, en vain.

« Tu la voies ? s'étonna Aerith.

-Oui… »

Ven fit soudain un pas vers elle. Un pas de trop dans cette cabane incandescente : le sol s'effondra sans prévenir. Ayu laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Au moment où elle tombait, elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle, l'attraper dans ses bras :

« T'en fais pas…tout va bien… »

Une étrange sensation la saisie alors d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression de se faire aspirer par quelque chose, tandis que le paysage s'évanouissait devant ses yeux. Elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans un nouvel endroit : la cascade. Au loin, le brasier grandissait de plus belle en de longues flammes rougeoyantes et orangées. Ici, elle était en sécurité, pour le moment.

La personne qui l'avait sauvée faillit tomber sur le sol, épuisée :

« Sephiroth ! »

Ayu le retint par le bras. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de les téléporter.

« …c'est dur…à deux…

-Merci…je suis désolée… »

Sephiroth la poussa soudain dans l'eau, sans prévenir. Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'une boule de feu humaine arrivait tout juste derrière lui.

« Sephiroth…donne moi ta masamune ! Vite ! »

Sans prendre le temps de comprendre, l'ex-général lui lança la longue épée légendaire. Ce n'était pas très pratique dans l'eau, mais cela restait sa seule chance.

« EHH Jenova ! Ramène donc ta fraise ! T'as pas peur de l'eau quand même ?

-Insolente ! »

Jeno-Ven sauta dans l'eau. Une vapeur se forma soudain, et une purée de poids rendis invisible la vision. Ayu ferma les yeux, espérant qu'Aerith la guide. Elle nagea sur la droite, là où elle avait vu Jenova sauter. Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'eau. Il n'y avait plus que Sephiroth qui l'appelait pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais elle ne répondit que vaguement, aux aguets.

Une main se referma soudain sur l'un de ses pieds. Celui cassé. Une déflagration de douleur lui parcoura le corps, alors qu'elle se faisait entraîner au plus profond de l'eau.

Sa vision était floue : autant dénaturée par la douleur que par l'obscurité de l'eau. Elle scruta, gardant au mieux sa respiration. Une silhouette illuminée apparut enfin. Même dans l'eau, Ven restait éclairé par le feu de son corps. Derrière lui, Jenova avait un grand sourire.

Mais se rendait-elle compte qu'Ayu pouvait la voir ?

Cette dernière nageait avec un seul pied, mais fut vite rejoins par Ven. Comme lors de la première fois, Ayu sentit les doigts de son ami se refermer sur son cou. Elle esquissa alors un sourire. Elle était assez près.

D'un mouvement lent, Ayu lança la masamune sur le côté de Ven, droit vers la tête décapité de la femme qui se cachait derrière.

Un regard abasourdi et apeuré se grava à jamais dans la mémoire d'Ayu. La masamune venait de la traverser, réduisant à néant la plaie de la rivière de la vie.

Tout était fini. Ven allait redevenir normal.

Mais Ayu se sentit lourde. Etait-ce le manque d'air ou les mains qui l'étranglaient ? Ses paupières se clorent doucement, alors qu'elle tombait dans un puit sans fond.

_Etait-ce un rêve, ou bien la réalité ?_

_Ayu ne se savait pas trop. En tout cas, il s'agissait d'un doux rêve, si s'en était un. Peu habillée, sous une couverture chaude et rassurante, une autre présence se faisait ressentir. Agréable et apaisante._

_Elle entendit une douce voix qui lui demander si elle allait mieux. Ayu répondit vaguement que oui. Elle se sentait bien. Ven. C'était Ven. Il la fixait, un peu inquiet. Puis soudain il l'embrassa tendrement._

_Quel étrange et doux rêve._

_Après ça, Ayu perdit le fil de ses pensées, sombrant dans le royaume de Morphée._

Le soleil tapait sur le visage d'Ayu.

Doucement, la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle se sentit bizarre. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange pendant son sommeil. Un rêve qu'elle aurait aimé réalité.

Clignant des paupières pour être parfaitement réveillée, elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit, celui de sa propre cabane semblait-il, accoutrée de ses sous-vêtements.

Et si le rêve avait été réel ?

Cette idée la fit scruter dans tous les côtés de la petite maisonnée. Mais non, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Juste une bassine d'eau froide sur un tronc d'arbre qui servait de table basse. Avait-elle été fiévreuse ?

Des bruits de pas la firent sursauter soudain, à l'entré de sa petite cabane. Sephiroth venait d'entrer, un sac de fruit dans les mains. Un grand sourire se dessina lorsqu'il vit Ayu réveillée.

« Ayu ! Tu vas bien ?

-Heu…je crois…je dors depuis longtemps ?

-Ben…une semaine quand même. »

Ayu parut s'étouffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Récapitulons : tu as tué Jenova, par je ne sais quelle manière d'ailleurs, car d'après Ven tu pouvais la voir, et ce, grâce à mon arme, du coup, on est tous sain et sauf, et cette satanée calamité est enfin, et définitivement, morte, même dans la rivière de la vie. Cependant, tu as sombré dans l'eau, Ven a eut du mal à te récupérer en reprenant lui-même les esprits. Une fois à la surface, il a essayé en vain de te réveiller, mais tu étais dans un état critique. Comme qui dirait une fièvre intense, et très fatiguée. Si je ne l'avais pas engueulé, il serait encore là à veiller auprès de toi : il ne voulait pas dormir. »

Ayu enregistra toutes les informations dans sa tête. Fini la peur, fini les maux de tête, fini les dangers ! Et puis en plus, Sephiroth…

« Seph ! Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire et tes pouvoirs ?

-Mémoire, en partie, pouvoir oui. J'ai paniqué lorsque j'ai entendu ton cri l'autre soir, et j'ai '_accouru_' aussi vite que j'ai pu, sans réfléchir. J'avais un mal de crâne épouvantable. Enfin…quand je…pense… »

L'argenté baissa les yeux sans terminer sa phrase.

« Eh, Seph…c'est pas de ta faute, non ? Sinon, on pourrait dire qu'à chaque fois que je blessais Ven, c'était de la mienne, et inversement.

-Tout est fini…

-Presque ! Il faut se rendre sur le continent. Il faut que tu reprennes une vie normal ! Quant à nous…j'espère qu'Aerith nous ramènera. »

Sephiroth esquissa une grimace.

« Je me sens mal…crois-tu que je sois le bienvenu dans ce monde ? Vous, vous le savez, mais les autres ? »

Ayu se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce détail. Elle baissa les yeux.

Au même instant, elle aperçut un visage familier à l'entrebâille de la porte. Une poche d'eau fraîche dans les mains, le brun ne voulait pas déranger.

« Ven ! »

Il eut un faible sourire. Ayu trouva ce fait étrange. Sephiroth s'éclipsa au même instant, les laissant seuls. Le jeune homme posa la poche d'eau dans la bassine. Ayu ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ri…rien… »

Oh le beau mensonge.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Ayu. Le jeune homme scruta derrière lui, comme pour vérifier s'il n'y avait plus personne. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que oui, il se jeta soudain sur Ayu pour l'attraper dans ses bras, riant aux éclats, tellement il semblait heureux.

« Tu vas mieux !! »

Ayu explosa de rire. Alors c'était ça ? Il ne voulait pas que Sephiroth le voit dans un tel état d'euphorie ? Mais elle était si contente. Il la serra dans ses bras, tendrement.

« J'ai eu tellement peur…je t'ai encore fais de jolies marques au cou, mais celles-ci sont…pires que les dernières…

-Je ne veux pas de miroir. Je veux pas savoir.

-Idiote…je suis tellement content. Bientôt, on va rentrer…

-Oui. »

La jeune femme eut un beau sourire. Elle découvrit soudain qu'elle était près du visage de Ven dans cette position. Elle se figea soudain. Son ami le remarqua aussitôt. Alors, rêve ou pas ?

Ven détourna la tête, gêné.

Rêve.

Elle fit de même, troublée par ses propres idées.

« Co…comment va ta cheville ?

-B…bien je crois. »

Son attention se reporta à son ancienne blessure. La cheville avait du être foulée, et non cassée, chance pour elle. Ven lui attrapa une main pour la conduire hors du lit, dehors. Un cri perçant traversa la pièce, et Ayu se plongea dans ses draps. Dans un premier temps étonné, il s'excusa. Il avait oublié qu'il l'avait déshabillée pour l'allonger dans son lit. Il lui tendit son éternel sweat noir, qu'elle enfila aussitôt.

« Pardon d'avoir crié.

-C'était normal. J'avais pas pensé. Prends tes affaires les plus importantes.

-Pardon ?

-On part. »

Ayu cligna des yeux. Elle comprit d'un coup qu'ils avaient du rester ici une semaine de plus à cause de son état. Chacun voulait un vrai lit, et une vraie chambre, et de vrais repas. Elle sourit, et attrapa aussitôt ses affaires : son carnet à dessin, son crayon qui n'avait plus de mines, ses vêtements que ses deux amis avaient du laver. Elle était prête.

« Toi, tu n'as rien ?

-Tout a brûlé… »

Ayu se sentit désolée. Elle se rappela de la cabane en feu, dans la nuit noire. La maisonnette du jeune homme avait fini en cendre.

Ils allaient sortir de la cabane, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sephiroth qui revenait.

« Ayu…quelqu'un veut te parler… »

La demoiselle aux cheveux châtains fixa l'eau de la cascade en silence. Bientôt, apparut une tête différente de la sienne, qui arborait un beau sourire. Un sourire d'ange.

« Bonjour, Ayu. » salua Aerith.

« Salut.

-Tu vas mieux ? Tes deux amis ont veillé sur toi pendant tout ce temps, tu sais.

-Je m'en rends bien compte. Ils t'entendent ?

-Non. Il n'y a que toi. Sephiroth l'a compris grâce au tourbillon à la surface.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Tu es…spéciale…tu viens de la Terre, tu as tes propres pouvoirs lorsque tu viens ici. Ce n'était pas Jenova qui vous a doté de vos pouvoirs à toi et Ven.»

Un petit silence s'imposa, durant lequel Ayu assimila, non sans surprise, l'information.

« …pa…pardon ?

-Chaque personne a une force inépuisable dans son cœur.

-Ahhh…et comment je voyais Jenova ?

-Pareil.

-Mais Ven ne te voit pas !

-Tu as plus d'affinité à nous voir je pense. Cela m'a beaucoup étonné aussi, tu sais.

-Ceci mis à part…qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?

-Je vais vous ramener chez vous. Je suis désolée…mais tu es tombé sur un objet de pouvoir. Il en existe beaucoup dans votre monde, sans que vous le sachiez, et je t'ai emmenée.

-Toujours à ton service…mais la prochaine fois, préviens…

-Pas de problème.

-Dis Aerith…tu as entendu notre discussion tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois que…

-C'est le mieux à faire.

-Merci. »

Les deux filles se lancèrent un clin d'œil complice. Derrière Ayu, Ven et Sephiroth ne comprenaient rien à rien à la conversation, n'ayant qu'une parole sur deux. Ayu se retourna vers eux deux en souriant.

« On rentre à la maison. »

Au même instant, elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

TIT-TIIIT

TIT-TIIIT

Le vacarme atterrant du réveil d'Ayu la réveilla. Quel étrange rêve. Long dans son genre, mais si fantastique au final. Elle se leva de son lit, dans son petit appartement, sourire radieux aux lèvres. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit réel. Et puis Ven surtout.

Comment tomber si profondément amoureuse d'un homme que ses rêves avaient conçu ? Un rêve qui parut si long cependant.

La demoiselle se leva. Par terre, il y avait son carnet à dessin, son crayon sans mine dessus. Quelques affaires traînaient de-ci de-là. Elle était dans le genre bordélique de première. Pourtant, elle venait à peine de déménager.

Ayu se dirigea dans sa petite salle de bain, à pas lents, un grand sweat noir sur elle, comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude ?

Ayu réagit en voyant son reflet dans la glace. La réalité tomba d'un coup. Ce n'était pas DU TOUT un rêve. Le sweat, les marques sur son cou qui reflétait la bataille finale, le crayon qui n'avait plus de mine. Elle resta deux secondes choquées en voyant les marques : longues et récemment cicatrisées. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas d'avantage.

La jeune femme courut dans sa chambre, où elle attrapa le carnet à dessin.

Des tonnes de dessins. Des paysages, des hommes dont les silhouettes lui étaient familières. Des mots, des messages.

Un message. Un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle lut, comme les précédents, à voix haute, assise sur le sol, les larmes qui coulaient déjà le long de ses joues.

« _Ayu. Te souviens-tu de ton arrivée ?_ –Comment pourrais je l'oublier…- _Tu avais parlé de trois ombres. Deux qui te tiraient dans deux côtés opposés, et une troisième qui t'attrapait pour t'emmener avec elle_. -Oui…drôle de rêve…- _J'ai dis que j'étais arrivé de la même façon. C'était faux.-_ Comment ça ?- _Moi, personne ne m'a tiré de tout les côtés. J'étais seul, dans le noir. Jusqu'à ce que je vois une petite lumière éclairer ce néant. Cette lumière se faisait tirer par deux ombres. J'ai couru jusqu'à elle, et je l'ai attrapé dans mes bras, en hurlant qu'elle n'était qu'à moi. Uniquement qu'à moi. Etrange, non ? Je ne pense pas avoir été prévu dans toute cette histoire. C'est un hasard, je n'aurai pas du venir jusque dans ce monde. Pour le moment, tu es évanouie. J'écris sur cette feuille en attendant. Voilà cinq jours déjà. Tu ne bouges pas, tu restes immobile, comme plongée dans le plus profond des sommeils, immuable. J'aimerai te présenter mes excuses…tout d'abord pour mettre introduit dans ta chambre par effraction. Oui, oui. Tu lis bien. Par E.F.F.R.A.C.T.I.O.N. Tu sais, lorsque l'on en est pas autorisé. Va t'asseoir sur ton lit. C'est bon ? Maintenant, regarde sur ta droite. Il y a un placard. Ouvre le. »_

Ayu ne se posa aucune question, comme hypnotisée par cette lettre. D'un coup, elle ouvrit le placard, et continua de lire.

_« C'est bon ? Alors tu vois son fond ? Avec une petite trappe sur le côté. Ouvre la. _»

En même temps qu'elle lisait, Ayu continua à suivre les indications.

« _Il y a une petite poignée. Tu n'as qu'à tirer ensuite. Glisse toi à l'intérieur, et dis moi ce que tu vois._ »

Ayu leva les yeux. Elle était dans l'appartement d'à côté. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Ce que je vois ? Et bien…un idiot qui me sourit… » murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle passait à quatre patte dans le passage, deux yeux marrons la fixait, tout souriant.

« VEN ! »

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, sautant dans les bras du jeune brun. Il riait aux éclats.

« Bonjour, Ayu. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Crétin !! J'ai cru…j'ai cru un instant…

-Que tu ne me reverrais pas ? Après tout, tu sais rien de moi. Ni mon nom de famille, ni où j'habitais. Etrange…moi je savais…tout ? »

Ses poings se serrèrent et Ayu frappa le torse de son ami.

« Crétin ! Crétin !

-Je prends le mot crétin comme une marque d'affection.

-Crétin. »

Il l'invita à prendre place sur le lit, pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Une expression grave se forma sur le visage de Ven lorsqu'il vit les traces sur le cou d'Ayu.

« Elles ne partiront pas tout de suite…je suis désolée.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Retire ce T-shirt !

-Ah non !

-Ah si ! »

Trop tard pour Ven. Il avait à peine eut le temps de protester, qu'Ayu lui retira son T-shirt quelle ne connaissait pas. Sans doute avait-il eut le temps de se changer, lui. Elle frémit. Les marques se comptaient par dizaine. Comme celles des coups de fouets cinglants, rouges et parfois cicatrisées.

« Ca va…elles ne me font pas mal. Les premiers jours, si, mais maintenant, la douleur s'est atténuée.

-Pardon.

-Bon, d'accord, match nul, un partout, tu es contente.

-Oui ! »

Ayu sourit.

« Alors…tout est fini ? »

Ven fixa le sol. Lui aussi ça lui faisait un choc. Alors qu'ils avaient tant désirer s'enfuir de cette île insupportable, les voilà qui regrettaient. Ils se réveillaient tout deux d'un rêve éphémère, mêlant dangers et aventures. Plus rien de tout ça ne se déroulerait. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre étudiant, et la dure réalité reprenait ses droits.

« …oui… »

Pourtant, pas tout. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'explication.

« Alors ? » demanda Ayu.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Comment…ça s'est passé pour toi ? »

Ven soupira. Après une telle lettre, il ne pouvait plus mentir.

« Tu as déménagé ce matin même. Ou il y a quelques mois, tout dépend comment tu le prends. Je te voyais monter ses marches. Cela faisait longtemps que l'appartement d'à côté n'avait pas eu de locataire, alors je mettais amusé à faire cette petite trappe quand j'étais petit, afin de m'y réfugier quand je voulais. Je t'ai observée. J'ai découvert pendant cette même journée ton nom et ton prénom, affiché sur ta porte. Et je me suis décidé à venir te voir. Nous avions le même âge, j'espérais simplement ne pas arriver alors que tu te déshabillais ou une autre chose comme ça. Je voulais te connaître. Je ne suis pas très sociable, et ta présence m'inquiétait. Je vis seul. Mon père et ma mère ne vivent plus ensemble, et pour les études, je suis resté ici. Je me suis donc introduit chez toi, pour te saluer à ma manière. Mais je suis tombée sur une endormie. J'ai beaucoup ri, en te voyant ainsi, alors que le soleil était à peine couché. Je n'ai rien touché. De temps à autres, je faisais des allers et retours de chez moi à chez toi, voulant voir si tu te réveillais, afin que je puisse enfin te parler. Mais finalement, vers minuit, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller dormir, l'horloge qui sonnait m'a fait peur. Tu t'es réveillée, alors je me suis cachée dans ton placard. Et puis plus rien. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, et je suis sortie de ma cachette. La suite, tu la devines : je me suis fait attrapé par cette satanée horloge. Je me suis retrouvé dans le noir complet, perdu. Je t'ai cherché. Et quand je t'ai trouvé, je ne voulais pas que tu appartiennes aux deux autres ombres. Je voulais…que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Et puis je me suis réveillé dans cette forêt. Un mal de crâne m'a pris, et je me souviens juste de t'avoir retrouvé quelques temps plus tard. J'avais une pierre coupante dans les mains, remplie de sang. Lorsque j'ai vu ta main, qui était carmine, j'ai fais le rapprochement. C'était moi, et j'étais un danger. J'ai voulu fuir, mais j'ai décidé de te sauver avant. Mais je voulais quand même veiller sur toi. Après…tu connais…je te l'ai déjà raconté. »

Ven se tut. Il avait tout avoué d'un coup, jouant carte sur table. Il ne pouvait plus nier désormais. Il n'était plus un danger, et Ayu l'aurait harcelé de question pour tout savoir. Autant vider son sac tout de suite. Il releva doucement les yeux vers elle. Cette dernière était rouge.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est que…tu as pris tellement soin de moi…je te remercie…la façon dont tu me considères…me fait plaisir… »

Ven détourna aussitôt les yeux. C'était tout ? Cela lui faisait juste plaisir ? Rien d'autre. Il se sentit mal d'un coup, comprenant que sans l'avoir fait exprès, il venait sans doute de faire une déclaration audacieuse.

« …dis…j'ai…une question… »

Il ne se retourna pas vers elle. Il lui fit simplement signe de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« …j'ai…fais un étrange rêve pendant que j'étais comateuse. »

Il se tendit d'un coup.

« Tu vas trouver ça étrange, peut être même très bête…tu vas me prendre pour quelqu'un qui a des idées mal placées, et ça sera peut être le cas mais…

-Mais ?

-…d'abords…est-ce que…est-ce que je me suis réveillée à un quelconque moment ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Il se leva juste, tournant le dos à Ayu. Il s'adossa à un mur proche, et donna enfin la réponse.

« …possible…tu tiens tant que ça à savoir si ton rêve était réel ou non ?

-Oui ! C'est…très important pour moi ! J'aimerai…j'aimerai que mon rêve soit réel ! »

Les yeux de Ven s'écarquillèrent un instant. Pas vraiment d'étonnement, mais sous la manière dont elle avait dit sa dernière phrase. Si naïve. Ses joues étaient chaudes. Rougissait-il ? Il passa sa main devant son visage, comme gêné.

« …et…c'est moi…que l'on traite d'idiot. »

Dos au mur, il put éteindre la lumière grâce à l'interrupteur.

« Et si…ce n'était pas un rêve…que ferais-tu, Ayu ? »

Dans le noir de la chambre, il entendit des pleurs. Ven s'approcha doucement de son amie, et passa une main sur sa joue. Il se mit à genoux pour se retrouver à son hauteur.

« Ce…n'était pas un rêve…»

Il l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis il relâcha l'étreinte. Un silence troublant s'imposa, suite auquel Ayu sauta dans les bras de Ven. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, et la couvrit aussitôt de baiser. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire à sa guise jusqu'à présent.

Il la voulait pour lui. Entièrement pour lui.

« Ven ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a une dernière chose…que j'aimerai savoir.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand…j'étais dans le coma…ce rêve qui n'en était pas un…tu as dormi avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Heuu…ben…heuu…

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. C'était pour ma fièvre, non ?

-En partie… »

Ayu éclata de rire. Tortillée dans un drap blanc, elle se leva du lit. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais la journée devait être bien avancée. Elle s'étira de tout son long, et aperçut un morceau de papier griffonné par terre. Cela venait de son carnet, à en reconnaître la texture. La partie manquante de sa dernière feuille. Elle l'attrapa, et lut les quelques mots qu'il y avait marqué. Ven lut par dessus son épaule : il s'était levé à sa suite.

« The end of death and tears… » murmura-t-il.

« La fin de la mort et des larmes… » traduit Ayu. « C'est pourquoi ?

-J'aime écrire…alors je me disais…pourquoi pas un bouquin…

-Tu plaisantes ?

-La fin de Jenova…et la fin de tes larmes qui coulent trop souvent à mon goût…

-Idiot… »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Toute cette histoire allait rester un trésor dans leurs cœurs, une douce rêverie qui leur avait permis de se connaître, une utopie pourtant réelle.

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises…

Petit Bonus, suivant la phrase de fin :

C'était l'après-midi. Ayu venait juste de s'habiller avec des vêtements neufs. Quel plaisir de porter quelque chose de doux. Cette sensation lui avait manqué pendant longtemps.

La jeune fille devait rejoindre son petit ami à la porte de leur palier commun. Un sac en main, elle se précipita dehors, où Ven l'attendait en souriant. Il n'y avait que deux appartements à leurs étages. Cela les arrangeaient bien de se trouver au dernier.

D'ailleurs, Ven attrapa la main de son amie, et la conduisit sur le toit.

« Tu vas voir, Nantes est chouette vu d'un peu plus haut. »

Ils prirent tous deux l'escaliers, et grimpèrent sur la plate-forme par la petite porte qui ne s'ouvrait que très rarement. Une fois à l'extérieur, Ayu se précipita sur le rebord de pierre et contempla la vue. C'était idiot, mais un rien l'impressionnait.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Ven qui se trouvait toujours sur le palier de la porte du toit, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle réprima un cri. Ou peut être un fou rien, elle n'en savait trop rien. Ven se précipita vers elle, inquiet, sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle Ayu s'esclaffait par terre.

« On…hihi…a…un cadeau surprise…de la part d'Aerith… »

Pliée de rire, elle montra du doigt quelqu'un d'assis au dessus du toit du bloc de béton qui servait de sortie. Ven suivit la direction, et se reçu aussitôt un T-shirt en pleine tête.

« Eh ! Doucement, Seph' ! »

Trois secondes de silence. Ven faillit s'étrangler devant ses propres paroles. Il retira le T-shirt –blanc- de sur son visage, et put enfin voir ce qui faisait tant rire Ayu.

Un argenté, accoutré de vêtements urbains normaux pour ce monde, un sourire sur les lèvres, regardant ce nouveau ciel de liberté.

« …merci Ayu, pour ta demande envers Aerith…

-pas de quoi… qu'est-ce que les vêtements de chez nous te vont bien ! »

Sephiroth descendit de son perchoir et vint les rejoindre.

« Je voulais venir vous voir dès mon réveil, mais Aerith m'a dis qu'il fallait mieux que j'attende, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Ohhhh là-bas, Seph ! Un oiseau ?

-Hein ? »

L'ex-général se retourna, étonné, pendant que les deux gamins de première disparaissaient dans la cage d'escalier, suivit bientôt par leur ami.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux trois. Une vie changée, une vie rêvée. Un vie où rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant…

Fin de « The end of Death and Tears »

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde –ou peut-être bonsoir, je ne saurai dire-. Voici donc la fin d'une one-shot un peu longue (trois grandes parties, je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux parler d'one-shot.)

En tout cas, c'est un écrit où je me suis beaucoup amusée. Je voulais me changer les idées (comme l'one-shot précédente), et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Les personnes qui lisent mes écrits depuis…heuu…on arrive à quatre ans quand même…Donc, ceux-ci ont du remarquer beaucoup de changement. A la fois dans la manière d'écrire, mais aussi dans le sens où je grandie (et oui, presque dix-sept ans Oo) donc, ce que j'écris deviens peut être plus mature (je parle dans le sens des relations entre mes persos, bien que je coupe quand ça part en vrille…)…même si mes persos sont toujours très fleurs bleus pour reprendre l'expression de ma chère Kaiyah (mon amiiiiie n'a moi et co-écrivaine de certaines fics, mais pas de cet OS). Bah quoi…on a pas le droit de rêver au prince charmant (-m'en fou, j'en ai déjà un , bien plus mimi que Ven et tous les autres-) ?

Enfin ça reste toujours très shojo tout ça…j'suis une fille quand même, désolée à ceux qui n'aime pas ça du tout Oo mes plus plates excuses…

Pour parler à proprement dis de la fic, j'ai fais quelques changements. D'abord, l'histoire s'appelait « End of death'avatar ». Autrement dis, la mort de Sephiroth. Mais….au fond de moi, je me suis dis…rahh non, j'pux pas faire ça. Alors j'ai pensé à Jenova. Elle est arrivé sur le tapi, et j'ai imaginé que mes persos adorés pourraient très bien avoir de sérieux problèmes avec elle, et être aidé par les deux autres morts (désolée Aerith et Zack) de la rivière de la vie.

Ensuite, pourquoi l'île ronde ? Ben me fallait un endroit d'FF7 où personne ne pouvait intervenir, et ou les persos seraient livrés à eux-même : pas de ville, pas de magasin, pas d'aide…rien, anything, nada !

Après, mes persos ?

Et bien au départ je voulais qu'Ayu soit quasi muette. Non pas qu'elle le soit, mais très réservée, timide, et qui parlait non stop à travers ses dessins.

Mais non -- j'ai été tenté par le dessin en lui même, et voilà Ayu avec une belle voix. (mais j'ai gardé le côté maladroit que je voulais)

Ven ? Ben…c'est un peu spécial. Je voulais quelqu'un à la fois renfermé, mais qui n'est pas un lâcheur. Finalement, il s'est ouvert facilement à Ayu une fois qu'elle l'avait dupé XD

Je crois que c'est tout pour mes anecdotes. Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas Reviiiieeeewww powaaaa

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina (-Naucika-), tarée pro.


End file.
